


Uneasy Feelin’

by Isyadelee



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Clubbing, Fluff, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, NSFW in later chapters, Slow Burn, rhys is stressed give him a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isyadelee/pseuds/Isyadelee
Summary: Rhys couldn’t shake the feeling of unrest and what he knew wasn’t going to be an ordinary day was right. But he didn’t know the extent as to what would happen and it set his life in motion. For the better? Maybe.AlternativelyRhys gets put on a secret project by Jack and a lot ensues.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first slow burn multi-chap fix I’ve done in years and I actually feel motivated for it. Currently got 7 chapters written out and I’m planning on keeping in top of them so I’m not leaving you guys in the dark.

Rhys just knew something was bound to go wrong today. There was an uneasy feeling that had settled in his gut from the very moment that he woke up. The air felt tense and stuffy and anxiety made his veins run ice cold.

And surely enough things went wrong, very, very wrong.

As soon as he reached the office, it was deafening with whispers and glances, but Rhys couldn’t hear what they were saying. Either because they were too hushed or because he blocked them out, maybe he didn’t _want_ to hear them. Regardless he felt unease.

upon arrival at his desk, he booted up his computer and clicked some files to start opening, whilst the software was loading Rhys checked through his emails. Nothing out of the ordinary really. A weekly station-wide announcement from Handsome Jack, which Rhys poured over every detail.

Rhys had such high adoration of Jack, a man who completely flipped the company over, turning major profits. What helped was the many eridium mining sites that the man had conquered and beat down surrounding competition. Aside from company-related things Rhys also kinda, maybe, had a crush on the man. Okay okay, complete infatuation would be a better way to put it. Rhys had many posters of handsome jack, a couple littering his cubicle, but mainly they were in his bedroom at home. And this crush was, intimate to say the least. There may have been a night or two, or more, that Rhys has been a disheveled mess, clinging to his bedsheets, looking at the charismatic man beaming down on him. What he wouldn’t give to have that man smiling over him-

Shaking his head out of the gutter Rhys went back to the email at hand. It was good news, _great news_ in fact, Hyperion, obviously by Jack’s doing, had secured yet another eridium mine! Incredibly exciting.

——

Rhys had not long been working on some prototype before a new email had popped up. The alert made him jump, clearly not expecting it. A spike of anxiety brought Rhys back to the burning sensation that he’d felt all day, still something wasn’t right. The email itself seemed pretty normal, just one from Henderson asking to go to his office. Probably wanting to discuss the prototype Rhys was working on. Clicking through the essential things, Rhys briefed himself with what he wanted to say.

Standing up, he enabled the lock on his desktop, didn’t want any prying eyes stealing his work, by prying eyes, he meant Vasquez. Said man had stole a prototype from him before and that was a huge learning curve and Rhys would never let that happen again.

Trudging through past a sea of cubicles, his shoes feeling like lead the closer he got to Henderson’s office. The room felt silent aside from the furious clicking of keyboards of average Hyperion worker bees, like himself.

The sense of dread was really starting to piss Rhys off, it was just a normal day, like any other fucking day, wasn’t it?

It really wasn’t

Upon rounding the corner Rhys placed a firm knock on the door, he was called in, but it wasn’t Henderson. No, it definitely wasn’t Henderson.

His body was right, today would be awful.

Instead of the usual elderly man that sat in the chair was a considerably bigger man. Slightly bulky frame, pitch black slicked back hair and well groomed beard, an incredibly smug grin hanging from his face.

Vasquez, _fucking Vasquez._

A million thoughts were racing through his mind. The anxious feeling in the pit of his gut growing stronger and stronger. “Where is Henderson?” He asked, already knowing the answer but he needed confirmation.

And confirmation he did get. An impeccably timed thunk against the window ripped his eyes away from Vasquez. It was the sound of Henderson’s head bumping against the window. His frozen body twisted in an uncomfortable manner, eyes almost popping out of his skull. It was evident of what the man was feeling in his final moments.

Rhys’ eyes flickered back to the smug asshole, his now, boss, whose feet were resting on the desk. Rhys just didn’t know what to say, he was speechless. He was sure his eyes would pop out of his head, similar to Henderson’s. Vasquez took this as a cue to start speaking.

“Well Rhysie, seems Henderson took an untimely leave-“ Vasquez broke into laughter at his own sentence. “You get it? Because he left? Through the airlock I pushed him into!” His feet slammed down onto the floor as he doubled over at his own joke. Once he calmed down, Vasquez knitted his fingers together and placed his chin upon them.

“Well Rhys, it seems like I’m the new man in charge here and as the man in charge, I have a task to ask of you.”

 _A task?_ Why would Vasquez have him do a task? Rhys’ first thought was that the man would have him do some janitorial duty. My god it was that wasn’t it? Well bye bye to his career and hello being on the Helios janitorial team.

“I have a blueprint I want you to run for me, 30th floor.” Rhys was confused. So not only did Vasquez not demote him to janitorial but Rhys was being trusted to deliver some blueprints? He was incredibly confused. Something didn’t seem right. And the 30th floor? That’s pretty high up in the company. Rhys was pretty sure that was an executive floor. He’d never been up that high before. It was probably the head of weapons as a whole, that’s usually where their finished blueprints went to.

Rhys stepped forward and picked up the envelope that Vasquez had slid along the desk towards him. _Something wasn’t right._

Rhys left the office, the sooner he got out of the office the sooner he could see what was in this envelope. If his suspicions were true, then Vasquez was setting him up. Carefully unwinding the string that was sealing the envelope Rhys coaxed the papers out.

His stomach dropped.

These were fucking dreadful. He has never seen blueprints so bad before. It was ugly and absolutely none of the measurements were right. Rhys was pretty sure it was a copy of an old model from last launch, one of the less successful guns. But somehow it was worse. Rhys was fucked. He _knew_ Vasquez was setting him up. But at this point Rhys didn’t know what he preferred, to be demoted to janitorial or shot in the head by an executive for daring to offer such horrible blueprints.

On his was to floor 30 Rhys scanned the document with his echo eye and started making adjustments. Like adding in the right measurements, offering solutions to this terrible, terrible gun. It was all he could do. He hoped he could explain himself offer some solutions, plead the whole _don’t shoot the messenger_ thing.

The elevator stoped on the dreaded floor. Rhys being overwhelmed with anxiety and stress. Feeling two seconds away from a panic attack.

His legs moved on their own, leading him out into the corridor in front of him. It was a small room with 3 doors. There was a door off to both his left and his right and some massive Golden double doors with the letter’s HJ on them. Damn who ever Rhys was to meet must be a pretty powerful executive. He wondered if they had ever met the CEO. He shook his head at the dumb thought. Of course this person had seen the CEO. To have office doors this cool they have to have had meetings with the man.

After what felt like an eternity of staring at those large golden doors, Rhys’ attention was snapped to attention as someone cleared their throat. His eyes shot down to a woman sitting at a desk just off to the left of him. He hadn’t even noticed her, wow.

Rhys walked over, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He raised his metal arm, envelope in hand. “I’ve been sent with a blueprint from Hender- I mean, Vasquez’s department.”

The woman nodded in confirmation, reaching down she pressed a button on a small device. “Sir the blueprints from one of the weapon’s departments is here.” Rhys was confused at the fact the specified he was from the weapons department, wasn’t he meeting with the weapons executive?

The pin dropped

He came to a screeching realisation that his mind was too occupied to realise before. This is the CEO’s office. Handsome fucking Jack’s office. Makes sense with the massive golden doors that had his initials on. Rhys kicked himself for is stupidity but that was short lived as a wave of panic struck up, squeezing the air out of his lungs. He is so fucking dead. There was no way Rhys could reason with the man. The tales of his incredibly short temper were feared. Of course, they only were tales because no one who had ever been at the brunt end of Jack’s anger lived to tell the tale, or so it seemed.

There was no response from the intercom but the doors opened anyway, the first things he was Handsome Jack sat atop a raised platform in the centre of the room, demanding attention. Their eyes met, in intense look of anticipation on the man’s face.

A nauseating cocktail of emotions swirled in Rhys’ stomach here he was, meeting his idol. A man he lusted over. His mind strayed to the fact it would be Jack to put a bullet in his head, or perhaps to airlock him. Regardless Rhys bared himself that this first meeting would be their last. And it would be the last time Rhys would be meeting anyone.

His thoughts turned to Vaughn. They had said goodbye this morning like any other, but if he knew today was going to be his last, he certainly would have pulled his best bro in for one last hug.

Rhys slowly walked up the massive walkway leading to Jack’s desk, two massive paintings of the man looming over him, pummelling the weight of what was about to happen in Rhys’ mind.

However, despite everything, Rhys still felt starstruck. Here he was seeing the most powerful man in the entire universe. He really did live up to the name, he was handsome alright. Rhys would be swooning if he wasn’t so frozen in fear.

“Hurry up cupcake, I don’t have all day.” Jack stated, his gruff voice making Rhys jump. It sounded like liquid gold to his ears.

And hurry up Rhys did, picking up his pace to stand below the pedestal of Jack’s desk. The man himself stood up and started slowly descending towards him. Which Rhys found humorous as merely moments prior he’d been told to hurry up. But here Jack was, sauntering down the steps at an agonisingly slow pace. Not that he minded, it was just more time to stare at the gorgeous man before him and more time alive too.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs Jack stretched out his palm and Rhys wordlessly handed over the blueprints, which only now Rhys had notice that the corner was crushed under the iron grip of his cybernetic arm.

Rhys just stared at jack. He was handsome, incredibly handsome in fact. Totally living up to the name Rhys repeated to himself. But Rhys already knew he was handsome but, just, seeing him in person was so much more different than looking at him on the propaganda posters. Handsome Jack! Right in front of him. Rhys was incredibly overwhelmed with so many battling emotions he just couldn’t comprehend anything anymore. His attention brought to the papers that Jack was looking at. Rhys could feel his heart thud. _Well, I’ve had a good run_. He thought

He somehow worked up the courage to look back to Jack, who was staring into him, his face in an unreadable emotion.

The room was deafeningly silent, Rhys’ human hand was sweaty, he was so fucked.

To his surprise Handsome Jack started laughing. _Laughing_. If it wasn’t for utter confusion, or if Jack were laughing over other matters Rhys would have been completely infatuated with the sound. It was music to his ears. But he wasn’t and that reality stung. 

“Alright sweet cheeks, funny joke, where is the real blueprint?”

Jack’s laughed hit a screeching halt when he realised that Rhys didn’t bring out another piece of paper.

“Oh no, no _no_ no noooooo.” Jack tutted. “Hahaaa, you can’t be serious. This. THIS? Is what your sorry department is giving to me? A bootleg version of a past release!” 

Rhys really wanted to run away, but his legs refused to move. He was also pretty sure the fear was really evident on his face and he looked like he was going to piss himself. 

“There’s part of me that really just wants to shoot you in the face right now pumpkin.” Jack pondered for a moment, tapping the clasp on his chin. “But old Jackie here is feeling in a real good mood today. After all, yours truly did just conquer another eridium site.” He beamed, smug smile stretching across his face. “So tell you what, I’ll listen to your pathetic excuses _before_ I shoot you. Entertaining, right?”

It certainly wasn’t an entertaining idea, but Rhys wasn’t exactly about to say that to him. Vasquez was smart, Rhys will give him that, unfortunately. Well, death was inevitable. So long to poor Rhysie. But on his way out is may as well do a little to maybe impress the man he’d idolised for years.

“Handsome Jack, sir. I entirely agree with you, these are the worst blueprints I have ever seen in my entire career.” Rhys activated the holo screen from his palm before continuing. “I recognised on the way over here that this was an old model, but none of the measurements were right either. If this trigger was truly to be placed here with such a gap then it would never activate the firing mechanism. Which is the whole purpose of a gun. I ran calculations and adjusted what I would to make the gun at least operational. But then I was thinking, what could make the gun actually, good. Because as we both know the original was poor performance in sales.” Rhys cringed at his word choice. He knew he was ranting a bit here but, all or nothing. May as well go out with a bang. “So that got me thinking, what if, when the shooter was in a defensive position, a shield appeared out of these parts” with Rhys’ flesh hand he gesture to two rivets that were really close to the barrel. ”Power for the shield can be potentially taken from the energy created by the bullet leaving the chamber. Which means then it may recharge faster when it’s depleted. That and a bullet powered energy shield just encourages them to shoot more. Shooting equals more gun use which means it’s need to be replaced faster.”

Rhys breathed, his lungs were burning from his speech.

Some crazy part of him actually worked up the courage to look at the CEO. Handsome jack looked, surprised?

A pregnant pause hung between them.

Jack clapped loudly several times, making Rhys jump at the sudden crash of his calloused palms.

“Well I have to say, colour me impressed sugar.” It was a simple sentence but a sentence that Rhys didn’t expect. He honestly just didn’t know how to feel.

Jack walked back up the pedestal to sit on the edge of his desk. He gestured down to Rhys “I admit, that particular gun fucking shit. Funny story actually, the guy who made the original one, pschhhhh ahh Jack nooo.” Jack mimicked someone crying for help and made a gesture of himself pressing a button. “And out into space they went.” The man doubled over in laughter at his own story. “Ah, never gets old.” He sighed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, flicking it off.

Rhys grimaced at the retelling, he couldn’t help imagining someone being sucked into space. His thoughts flickered back to the sight of Henderson dinking his head against the window. He wanted to be sick.

Jack demanded his attention once again as he continued on this rather one-sided conversation. “Throwing you out would be hilarious too!”

 _This is it_ Rhys thought.

“But that bullet powered energy shield? Frickin’ genius baby! How quick can you have a revised blueprint?”

He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Surely not. No, jack wasn’t giving him a chance to prove himself, was he? Well he certainly was. The look on Jack’s face seemed genuine. And dare Rhys say, but he looked excited too. His mis-matching eyes burning with emotion. Rhys felt a blush prickle the back of his neck and cheeks.

How long would the blueprint take him? Honestly, probably a week but he knew that Jack wouldn’t have any of it. “2 days” he said shakily. He didn’t mean to say that. _Fuck_. He could not get this done in 2 days. Even Jack seemed taken aback by the tiny deadline, obviously expecting to hear at least a week.

“Well you better not disappoint then cupcake. Two days and I want you right back where you are.” Jack glanced at the watch on his wrist. It’s Thursday at 10:34 am right now so let’s call it Saturday midday. Look at me being all generous, you have more than two days”

Hands jack jumped down from his seat atop his desk and walked around to flop down in his chair.

Rhys just stood there frozen, his mechanical palm still raised displaying the edited blueprints.

“Beat it cupcake” he said simply and that was all that Rhys needed to turn on the ball of his foot and high-tail it out of there.

Just before he reached the golden doors Jack’s commanding voice boomed. “Wait, wait, wait.” Rhys paused, his stomach dropping. So handsome jack it going to kill him after all. The optimism that filled him being popped and air rushed out of him, leaving him deflated and winded. He turned back to look at Jack, half expecting him to have a gun drawn, pointed at him. “Before you go sweet cheeks, what is your name?”

That caught him off guard.

“Uh, Rhys sir. My name is Rhys.” He stuttered out.

“Well Rhysie, see you in two days. You better not disappoint.” Jack turned back to the papers on his desk and Rhys was about to turn around and leave before he heard the CEO command his attention one more time. Rhys really just wanted to leave. “By the way, frickin’ sweet tech! Pretty rare to see someone kicking about with an echo implant.”

Rhys smiled, a blush warming his cheeks. He brushed his flesh hand across the rim of the port in his temple. “Thank you sir.” He uttered before rushing out of the room.

_What the fuck just happened._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back already! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Rhys ran his way over the the elevator and high-tailed it out of there, not even glancing back to the secretary who was no doubt staring at him.

 _What the fuck_. He let out a massive sigh he didn’t know he had been holding.

Rhys really didn’t know how to process what had just happened. So much just happened, he wouldn’t be surprised if he had just fried his echo implant with how overwhelmed he was currently.

So not only had he met Handsome Jack, the man who Rhys was infatuated with, that man who may, or may not, be in his spank bank. But Handsome Jack had complemented him, several times in fact. At least, Rhys took them as complements because you just never know with the maniacal CEO of Hyperion.

His heart was thudding a mile a minute just recalling the whole situation.

Then when the gravity of what transpired actually hit him everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Rhys had a gun to blueprint in two days. This is going to be the hardest two days of his life. He really didn’t know whether he could pull it off. _Well I’ll die trying_ he thought. Well it was either he would die trying or he’d die from not having the gun ready, exciting.

On shaky legs Rhys dragged himself back to his cubicle, plopping down at his desk chair, causing it to emit an unhealthy creak. He took a moment to calm himself, head in his hands. Rhys wanted to stay like this forever, he felt comfortable and safe hiding away from the world. But all too soon he was brought back to reality by someone clamping a hand on his shoulder.

“Surprised to see you back.” Vasquez uttered.

Rhys felt so many negative emotions bubble up. He wanted to accuse the man, but there’s only so much excitement his heart can handle today. And he needed to conserve his energy if he was going to rework this blueprint.

“Yeah, I’ve been asked to rework the blueprint.” Rhys said curtly, powering up his computer.

Vasquez stood silently behind him, thick tension in the air. The man behind him seemed at a loss for words and order to not embarrass himself the inky haired man just stomped away, not unlike a toddler amidst a tantrum.

Whilst his computer was processing his details Rhys pulled out his echo device. He messaged Vaughn a quick greeting and told him that he wasn’t able to go to lunch today and that he’d be working really late. But he’ll explain when he gets home, adding that his bro shouldn’t worry.

_Bro –_

_10:52 – alright man, hopefully work doesn’t kick your ass too much :]_

_10:52 – *karate chopping gif*_

Rhys smiled at the message and pocketed his phone. _This was gonna be a long two days._

—

The lanky engineer was beyond exhausted. He had made quite a lot of progress on the blueprint, much to his surprise. Immediately he focused his attention on the energy shield because that would be the hardest part. Rhys was certain he had almost cracked it. Sleep was tugging at his eyes and that was signal enough that he needed a break. It was currently 9pm and everyone had left the office two hours prior apart from a few stragglers who stayed behind a little bit to get work done. But they had also left the office at this point and Rhys was alone.

That lights were dimmer than their usual brightness, to conserve power; there’s no point wasting energy on lights when no one is in the room. But they weren’t turned off completely, for safety reasons. Wouldn’t want anyone being able to sneak about in the dark.

Rhys stood up, his joints clicked satisfyingly, He rolled his neck relishing in the chain of cracks it emitted. He felt his stiffness ebbing away as he popped and clicked like a roll of bubble wrap.

Trudging down the corridor Rhys scanned over the empty cubicles, the only sound in the entire office being the click of his dress shoes against the floor and the hum of the air conditioning unit that was on the wall near his desk.

He passed Henderson’s, now Vasquez’s office, grimacing as the image of his air locked ex-boss resurfaced in his mind.

Today had been a crazy day for sure

Rhys had calmed down significantly after returning back to the office, his work being an excellent distraction.

Thankfully and surprisingly Vasquez hadn’t bothered him for the remainder of the day. Rhys assumed that was because his new boss was salty about Rhys coming back in one piece, alive.

He reached the row of vending machines that were down the hall, by the toilets. He was so thankful that coffee was complementary on Helios. He dreaded to think how much money would have been sunk into buying the essential caffeinated beverage if free drinks weren’t the case. They weren’t always free. Rhys remembered a coworker telling him about it, back when Tassiter was in charge, before Rhys’ time, staff had to pay, he deffo didn’t envy those who had to struggle through that.

Awake workers means more guns means more profit in Jack’s eyes and Rhys was a perfect example of that statement currently.

He pressed the buttons for a plain black coffee, he wasn’t a massive fan of overly sweet things and besides, the coffee from the vending machine is surprisingly okay. No where near as nice as his special blend back in his apartment, but that coffee was incredibly expensive and this was free, no complaints from Rhys.

Rhys sighed into the cup, taking a small sip. Just what he needed. The lanky man stood there a bit longer, shaking and stretching his tired limbs whilst continuing to take tentative sips from the inky black contents of the cup.

The walk back to the office was as uneventful as the walk out of there. He shot off a text to Vaughn letting the man know he was still kicking and would be home in about 2 hours.

 _Back to the grind_.

—

The estimated 2 hours had actually turned into 4 and it was just after 1 am when Rhys powered down his computer. But finally Rhys had cracked it and figured out the mechanics of the shield. How to power it but he was yet to figure out a way to attach it to the weapon and most importantly have it activate when the user is in a defensive position. It was an incredibly complex bit of coding and engineering and anyone would be confused hearing just how he did it.

He walked down a maze of corridors before he entered out into one of the many expansive plazas of Helios. Rhys could hear the distant thumping of club music. The lanky male couldn’t help but feel jealous of the people partying away whilst he was stuck slaving away. It made him motivated to finish the gun and hopefully he could celebrate saving his hide with more than a few alcoholic beverages.

Rhys walked past a few stragglers on his journey back to his apartment. People with late night snacks, out for a bit of exercise, nothing too notable. However he did see a couple having an argument at their doorway. He heard one of them complain that the other doesn’t eat enough vegetables. Which Rhys had to try real hard to stop himself from bursting out in a fit of laughter.

The door was opened quietly as it was a high probability that Vaughn was asleep. His suspicions were confirmed when he could hear a soft snoring coming from the door of his best bro’s room.

As tempting as it was, Rhys had to fight himself from collapsing down on the sofa because there was a high chance that he would not be getting back up. Instead he trudged to his room. His stomach growled angrily at the lack of food but honestly Rhys was too shattered to even eat let alone make anything. Instead he opted to go straight to him room, preparing himself for an exhaustingly long day ahead of him.

He had absolutely no trouble getting to sleep. Waking up was the issue.

——

Rhys groaned at the shrill beeping of his alarm.

7am the digital display read. The insignificant 5 and a half hours his sleep really didn’t do jack shit for his energy levels and he woke up feeling nauseous and just dog shit in general. Saturday really couldn’t come quicker.

The lanky make was prepared for the fact he wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight and he’d go straight from the office to his meeting with Jack.

At the mere thought of meeting with his idol yet again, anxiety and excitement hit him like a tsunami. He glanced around his room at all the posters staring down at him smiling as he was thinking about the fact these pictures just didn’t do justice to truly how gorgeous the CEO was. His sharp cheekbones, defined jaw, beautiful miss-matched eyes. Rhys truly didn’t care that the man was wearing a mask, beautiful is beautiful.

He thought back to their conversation “ _colour me impressed pumpkin”_ , Rhys had impressed Handsome Jack and the thought made him so giddy. He thrashed his legs under the quilt and hid his vivid blushing cheeks behind himself. He was acting like such a fucking school girl. But he didn’t care because _he_ was complemented by Handsome Jack, several times in fact.

Rhys threw the quilt off himself and began to get ready to start his day.

——

Vaughn was sat at the kitchen island in their open living area, sipping on a coffee.

“Jesus bro you look like shit” was the first think that left his mouth.

“Well good morning to you too.” Rhys retorted sarcastically. He knew he looked bad because he felt absolutely dreadful.

His bespectacled bro slid him along a coffee cup and a snackbar. Which he eagerly accepted. This bar was the first thing he had eaten since the one he had for yesterday’s breakfast and he only now realised just how hungry he was. He had to remind himself to slow down or he may choke on it, taking sips of his favourite coffee in between bites. “Sorry I missed you yesterday bro, you wouldn’t believe the day that I had.” Rhys said around a mouthful of breakfast bar.

Vaughn didn’t reply but looked expectantly at his best friend to continue.

“So first of all, no more Henderson, bye bye to him. Air locked into space by none other than Vasquez.” Both men grimaced at the mention of the latter’s name. “I braced myself for a nice promotion of head janitor but surprisingly he handed me an envelope, a blueprint to go take to one of the higher ups. Bro I was super confused, like why does _he_ of all people take me to run a blueprint to an executive. So I opened it and Vaughn I kid you not when I say this was _the_ shittiest blueprint I have ever seen in my entire life.”

Rhys brought up a scan of it and his bros eyes almost bulged out of his head. Not unlike that of Henderson’s expression yesterday.

“O.M.G. Bro that is bad, what did you do?”

“Well I panicked and on my way to the executives office I did revisions and calculations with this bad boy, seeing if I could somehow explain my way out of the mess I was put in.” Rhys gestured to his echo eye. “I haven’t even told you the best part either.”

There was a short pause for effect, Rhys was a great story teller, if he did say so himself. Vaughn was on the edge of his seat.

“The executive I was sent up to see. Well it was none other than Hyperion’s finest CEO.”

The shorter man’s jaw practically dropped to the floor. “Bro how the _fuck_ are you still alive and breathing???”

“Well, he was in a good mood after the brand new eridium mine that was secured so he let me give excuses but I dove straight into what I would improve and he sent me away to remake the blueprints.”

“How long?” His best friend cut to the point.

“This Saturday, midday.”

Vaughn winced at hearing the time scale, not a lot of time at all.

They both sat in a thick silence, for a moment whilst the accountant wrapped is head around just what the fuck he had heard.

“So tell me, what is he like bro?”

Rhys took a second to collect his thoughts, Jack was like so many things. The taller man still felt butterflies flutter in his stomach thinking about it. “He is more handsome than the pictures and that’s for sure. Loves to laugh and made many jokes at my expense. I’m just counting my lucky stars that he was in a good mood. I was like seconds away from pissing my pants for sure.”

The bros finished off their breakfast with a whole flood more questions from Vaughn and it was only put to a stop when they both had to leave the apartment and head off to work.

Rhys informed the other that he won’t be going to lunch with him again today and they made plans to go out on Saturday night. Vaughn joking that Rhys better be alive to go or he’ll kill Rhys himself. Which ebbed some tension pulled at his muscles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that of chapter 2! If you have any comments, advice or anything feel free to comment. Love ya and marry Christmas x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo, will Rhys have the blueprints done???

The whole day was absolutely exhausting for Rhys. The lack of sleep weighing on his body. It was 3pm when he started to shake, he’d been running off a single breakfast bar and many, many coffees.

Currently it’s 4am and he still has a considerable amount to get done. The shield was sorted, out of the way. Hardest part done. But designing, coding and blueprinting guns in general was a long and difficult task to do. Measurements, aesthetic, bullet speed, magazine size, all these things are still issues Rhys had to finalise and he only had 8 hours to do so. He’d be cutting it close for sure.

There were times when Rhys’ mind would drift. He had thought a lot about his upcoming meeting with Handsome Jack being mere hours away. That all too familiar sense of excitement and anxiety churning away in his already painfully nauseous stomach.

Vasquez had been a massive pain in the ass today, he still didn’t get a peep out of Rhys and the man was really surprised information wasn’t forced out of him. Vasquez saw Rhys working really hard, skipping lunch and staying late and figure Rhys would probably kill himself with exhaustion or be chucked out into space by handsome jack. He could tell this was massive entertainment to his new asshole of a boss. But he paid as little mind as he could thinking wholly about the gun he was developing.

——

7 hours later and an uncomfortable amount of caffeine marked the end for Rhys. The exact kind of _end_ for the brunette was still to be determined. He had finally finished the blueprint. Yeah there were a few issues. But Rhys honestly couldn’t bring himself to care. He had blueprinted an entire gun in 2 days and he was incredibly proud of himself. Especially with this potentially ground breaking shield idea.

Despite the time being 11am, the office was empty. But that was because it was a Saturday, his department had weekends off unless they were near the deadline on a new seasonal line of products. Which thankfully they weren’t because Rhys dreads to think what state he would have been in if he had to work on that too. No, thankfully he had rather casual projects on the go currently. Usually when his work load is lighter he works on some personal gun projects of his. He had a whole file of potential concepts that he tinkers with in the hopes of proposing it to his boss. Which wouldn’t be happening anytime soon with Vasquez in charge.

Rhys printed out his files and bundled them up in an envelope checking them over no less than five times. His anxiety was through the roof and his stomach twisted painfully, running completely empty. He felt so sick. But business is business. He popped a breath mint in his mouth, aware at how disgusting he coffee breath was.

He rehearsed what he wanted to say on the journey over to Jack’s office. Thinking of answers to every potential question the CEO may have.

Arriving on the 30th floor the golden doors were still incredibly impressive and Rhys mused about how it took so long for the initials the click 2 days prior. The desk to the left was empty and there was no sign of the receptionist being in today. Which makes sense because it is a Saturday after all.

The massive double doors were open a crack and Rhys thought about what he should do before he nervously pushed them open. They were so heavy and it just highlighted how exhausted his body was.

Jack wasn’t sat at his desk like he was last time but Rhys continued his walk up to the pedestal anyway. It was quiet, the only noise coming from quiet humming of machinery, probably the air conditioning. It was a bit scary being in the empty office seemingly alone. Rhys was tense and hugged the envelope to his chest scanning around.

Two hands clapped down on his shoulders “BOO!” Someone shouted behind him.

Rhys screamed, leaping forward, almost losing his balance completely. His heart was pounding and he felt lightheaded.

The tall, weak man turned around to see Hands jack stood behind him, doubled over in laughter.

It took a good few minutes before his obnoxious laughter simmered down to giggles. He sighed and wiped tears away, leaving Rhys feeling a sense of de ja vu from their first meeting. Boy he sure loves to laugh. And again, Rhys probably would have found himself enjoying the sound if his hard wasn’t threatening to collapse. “Ahaha, woo, you should have seen your face. Aw man you screamed so loud. Man! I’m _hilarious._ ” he laughed out breathlessly.

His laughed died down to a complete stop when he took a moment to study Rhys. “Pumpkin, you look like absolute skag shit.” Jack said before walking past the shaken engineer.

Instead of walking up to his desk Jack walked over to the left were 3 leather sofas were collected in a U-shape. In the middle sat a dark oak coffee table. He hadn’t seen those in there 2 days prior. Probably because he we too busy being overwhelmed with adoration and anxiety to notice.

The older man dropped down on the sofa in the middle with a gruff “oufff” the air hissing out of the cushioning as he did so. He stretched out his arm and legs. Rhys found himself staring too long.

“You just gonna stand there all day Rhysie sweetheart?” He questioned, a slight edge of impatience to his tone. But overall he sounded in a good mood, especially.

The mere mention of his name made Rhys’ brain nearly short circuit. There was a big part of him that honestly expected jack to forget him name. There were so many butterflies in his stomach right now.

The taller male walked over nervously, the grip he had on the envelop as dangerously tight as it was the first time they had met. Rhys saw down on the left sofa that was facing the huge floor to ceiling windows. The held the most stunning view of Elpis. There was so much that Rhys noticed this time that he hadn’t upon their first meeting.

He glanced over at Jack who was staring him down, a hard to read emotion on his mask.

Rhys placed down the folder and slid it over to Jack. Rhys was so proud of these designs, he had actually done an amazing job it he says so himself. Some of his finest work. But there was still a part to his that ached with doubt. Than somehow Jack would hate it and out the air lock he goes.

Jack wordlessly opened the folder and glanced over the blueprints. He stared so intensely that Rhys was convinced Jack’s eyes would burn a hole into the paper.

There was a long uncomfortable silence that seamed uncharacteristic of any room with Handsome Jack in. Rhys looked off into space, trying to avoid staring at Jack, in case their eyes met.

His attention was snapped to the larger man after he threw the papers onto the coffee table. Rhys’ stomach sank, _this can’t be good_.

Jack looked at him for a moment, his big rough palms running a hand over his mouth and stroking down to settle on his chin. He hummed, but it didn’t betray anything of what he was thinking. Rhys just honestly wanted Jack to cut it with this dragging it out bullshit and just tell Rhys wether he is living or dying. He currently felt like he was dying and he didn’t know how much more his poor little heart could take. 

“These.” Jack gestured to the papers he’d thrown down on the table moment ago. “These are frickin’ _amazing_ kid,!”

 _Wait what._ The words in which the CEO had uttered took a while to register for Rhys. _Finally, some good fucking news._ He was over the moon. 

“-which coming from such a cool, smart and handsome~ guy such as myself you do be touched.” _a complement from Handsome Jack,_ Rhys couldn’t believe it. “I’ll have these sent off to R&D today to they can have some prototypes made.” Rhys is pretty sure he has died and gone to heaven, this isn’t happening.

“You know kiddo, when you said that you would have the blueprints revised in _two days!_ I thought you would fail.” He emphasised that comment with a shrug. “The situation was actually a win win for me. Either I’d get a sweet ass gun blueprint or I would get to murder you, ahh _I love my job_.” Jack sighed, leaning back he put his feet up on the coffee table and Rhys just remained quiet, still trying to wrap his head around everything.

“Now, cupcake, seeing as you have made such an interesting design, the energy shield is absolutely genius by the way, I have a project for you.” Jack drew the pistol holstered at his side and threw it on the table.

Rhys couldn’t help but feel panic rise up and thickly stick at the back of his throat.

Thankfully the CEO didn’t seem to notice and if he did, he didn’t care, probably used to seeing his employees panic at the mere sight of him. “So, that ol’ thing” he gestured to the pistol “well it’s needs an upgrade Rhysie. And you don’t seem as much of a dumb fuck as the rest of the idiots on this space station. So I want you to design me a new weapon.”

 _Design handsome jack a weapon. Handsome Jack. THE Handsome Jack is asking him, Rhys, to design him a weapon._ Rhys felt dizzy, like a small breeze would just knock him over. He really couldn’t believe this.

“W-wow sir, handsome jack sir. Thank you so much I… I won’t let you down!” Rhys stuttered out, cringing at how pathetic and shaky his voice sounded.

“Hah, you better not kid because... I will find you and I will kill you.” Jack said with a cheery tone, which completely betrayed the content of what he had just said. Rhys got the reference and he weakly laughed at it.

“You can fuck off now and do whatever you do on a Saturday.” He waved Rhys off. “Make sure you eat though because seriously kid, you look like actual shit. Get some food in you, bean-pole.” Jack laughed at his own comment. Honestly this guy is like a fucking hyena. Rhys just wearily nodded and quirky made his way out of the room. He heard the rustling of paper behind him and he looked back to see Jack looking over his blueprints again and Rhys is sure he saw the ghost of a smile on those lips.

But honestly, he could just be seeing things as he is on literally no food, no sleep and a few gallons of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is no surprise our smart boi did indeed finish them on time and NAIL THEM. Next chapter is a catch up with Vaughn and the pair getting ready for a night out drinkinggggg!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again! I’m trying not to post too many chapters because then I’ll be caught up. These first few chapters are kinda short, especially the last one. But the ones I’m writing currently are a hefty list 6k words each.
> 
> No beta, I die like handsome Jack. Though potentially I could do with one.

When Rhys got back to their apartment Vaughn wasn’t home, probably out shopping or something as they were running low on some essentials.

He was still incredibly tense from the weird happenings on from the last few days. He was completely overwhelmed feeling giddy that Jack liked his designs but also really, really worried about being entrusted to design he man’s personal weapon.

Thinking about said weapon, he realised that he literally had no instructions. No deadline, no specs list nothing, and that made Rhys real panicked. What the last weapon had riding on it is child’s play to the consequences of fucking up this project.

Rhys’ mind turned to Vasquez, the man is going to sabotage him he absolutely knows it. There is no _way_ that asshole would let him succeed. The man started thinking about different ways that ass hat is going to interfere with this project and how to prevent it from happening. As if designing the weapon isn’t stressful enough on it’s own. He wonders if he could slip a line to Jack and get Vasquez out of his hair, _for good?_ No, yeah best not doing that. Rhys rubbed a hand over his face. Did he _seriously_ think about asking Jack to off Vasquez. He laughed at the thought, my god _he did._ And you know, he wasn’t entirely mad about it.

He peeled off the clothes that he had been wearing for way too many hours and stepped under the comforting warm spray of the shower, his muscles relaxing and sleep easing itself into his bones. Rhys was going to catch up on sleep before he gets absolutely wrecked tonight on overpriced cocktails.

The shower was quick, the calling of his bed just too much to argue with. Changing into his most comfortable pair of pyjamas, which was just a ratty old Hyperion standard issue T-shirt and a pair blue shorts Rhys snuggled under his bed sheets.

He picked up his echo device looking through messages and emails that were left unanswered over the past few days, neglected from Rhys binging his latest project. For the most part uninteresting. He fired off a message to Vaughn

Bro

13:18 _– Hey Vaughn, I made it out of the wolves den alive. Surprisingly got good feedback on the gun, r &d are getting the blue prints __😳 exciting. Anyway, please be quiet when you come back I’m getting some shut eye. Ttyl_ _✌️_

Rhys was about to put his echo device down when it vibrated with a new message, he suspected it’ll probably be a confirmation message from Vaughn but he read it anyway. The thought of having unopened messages makes him antsy.

_THEHJ  
  
__13:19 – hey pumpkin.  
__13:19 - Was thinkin_ _🤔 and I don’t wanna risk my suuuuper sweet weapon be compromised nor do I want some lame losers being able to look at it_ _😤😤😤 Ur being moved to a secret af team who work on like the best tech in the whole universe.  
__13:19 – ur welcome_ 💁

_Who is this? - 13:20_

_13:20 – Me Dum Dum, Jack._

_Oh right, sorry yeah, I can see now with the username and all - 13:20_

_13:20 - sooooooooo, am I getting a thank u or what? Rhysie I’m busting my balls here with this little promotion for you._

Rhys rolled his eyes, Jack wasn’t ‘busting his balls’ to get him a promotion. That’s on being CEO. But the sentiment made Rhys Giggle anyway.   
  


_Sorry, you’re right, where are my manners_ \- 13:20  
_Thank you so very much sir, I will not mess this up!_ _\- 13:20_

_13:21 - jack_

_Excuse me? - 13:21_

_  
  
13:21 – call me Jack sugar. can’t be bothered with sir this, sir that. _🙄😴  
_13:21 – ur new office is on the floor below r &d  
__13:21 - can’t miss it  
__13:22 – actually scratch that, meet me at my office 7am Monday morning and I’ll give you a tour  
__13:22 – ur gonna love it_ 😜  
_13:22 - sweet pay rise 2_ 🤑🤑🤑  
  


_Thank you so much Jack, I’ll see you Monday morning have a great weekend_ 🙂 - 13:22

Rhys waited a few minutes to see if anymore messages came through and none did so I guess that convo was deemed over and done. Rhys didn’t know what to think.

He was incredibly happy though, that’s for sure. A massive smile on his face. But he didn’t know wether he was smiling more and the fact he just got a massive promotion, that he was being messages by _Handsome Jack_ or the fact that handsome Jack is really fucking terrible at texting. Seriously, he didn’t think the most powerful man in the entire universe, the CEO of one of the biggest gun retailers, that this person used emojis in almost every single message.

Rhys want to sleep with a goofy grin on his face.

——

It was 8pm when Vaughn rudely barged into his bros room, two shot glasses in hand.

“Time to wake up sleepy head” he beamed, cheeky smile plastered over his face. Rhys groaned, incredibly groggy from a few days of just no fucking sleep.

Vaughn shoved a shot in his hand and Rhys turned his nose up at it. Not that the liquid in the tiny glass was bad. In fact it was his favourite liquor, just he didn’t expect to taken one as soon as he woke up, whilst he was still in bed! “Chin chin!” Vaughn cheered and knocked back the bright red liquid and Rhys followed suit.

The sour overly fake cherry flavour certainly woke him up, his lips puckering and mouth salivating over just how sour it was. _Tasty._

The whole situation was incredibly telling of how their night was going to end up. It was going to be a messy night.

Rhys handed Vaughn his little glass that sounded a delicate clink when it knocked against the other one he held. The smaller of the two was promptly shoed out of the room so the other could get dressed.

The first thing he did was check his messages, curious over wether or not he had any more messages from Handsome Jack. Sadly he didn’t, which disappointed Rhys a little but the man was still incredibly giddy over the fact that Jack had privately messaged him earlier. He looked around his room at the posters of his idol strung up on the wall and dumbly smiled. He was also really excited to tell Vaughn of his new promotion.

It took forever for Rhys to decide what to wear. He pulled so many outfits out of his wardrobe and lay them on the bed. He just couldn’t pick!

There was a part of him that was kind of tempted to send pictures to Jack and ask for the man’s input; he knew it would be brutal and honest. But, he felt if he did Jack would probably block his number or even take away his promotion. Potentially just straight out murder him. All were highly unlikely but Jack is a bit unhinged and could potentially go crazy at something as mundane was that.

In the end Rhys opted for some tight skinny jeans, rolled at the leg and a black dress shirt which had gold flowers on it. The shirt was too big for him but gave off a nice silhouette when it was tucked in, showing off his slender waist. He paired it with some black Chelsea boots. Rhys really wanted to wear his suede loafers but with how drunk he was planning on getting it probably wasn’t best; he really didn’t want to ruin the material on his favourite shoes.

He gave himself a once over in the mirror, checking out how those pants did wonders for his ass. Rhys was looking good tonight baby.

Leaving his room he was met with a wolf whistle from Vaughn. He himself was wearing a dark blue shirt with some white dress pants. “Bold of you to wear white” he snickered. His bro offered him a shrug back.

“I just love these pants too much to _not_ wear them!”

Both men lulled into normal conversation, knocking back the odd shot in between nursing a few cans of fruity cider.

“Oh yeah dude before I forget I got a promotion!” Rhys beamed, a slight slur in his words. It’d been a while since Rhys last drank so it was certainly getting to him.

Vaughn gave him a firm pat on the back offering congratulations.

“So!” He began “tell me how it went with Handsome Jack today!” His best friend wiggled his eye brown suggestively.

Vaughn knew about Rhys’, let’s say, advanced adoration of their big powerful boss. He unfortunately heard Rhys partaking in certain nightly deeds that may or may not have concluded with Rhys crying the man’s name. Mortifying to say the least.

A huge blush crept onto his face, immediately knowing what Vaughn was referring to.

“Shut up up. But, it went great man! As I said before, he liked the blueprint a lot and it sending it off to R&D for prototype construction. But he also proposed a secret personal project that I do. I can’t tell you yet because I’m not sure wether I’ll be gutted for revealing secrets.” Rhys wiggled his fingers to emphasise the last word, insinuating a mysterious vibe. Both men snickered but Vaughn was very proud of Rhys.

“Oh yeah! No more dealing with ass-quez too! Man I bet he is gonna be so jealous that you got some special super secret promotion!”

Rhys hadn’t actually realised that. But it made him all the more excited for the start of his new position on Monday. He can’t wait to see the look on Vasquez’s face when he clears out his desk. Whenever he’ll can go that. Thought sadly there’s a large possibility that someone will do it for him. Which made Rhys slightly sad.

There was a knock at their door and Rhys was rather confused at who would be calling this late on a Saturday. He didn’t think Vaughn had ordered any food. Nah he wouldn’t have, not if they were to head out to the club in about 30 minutes.

There was an irrational part of him that hopes the mystery guest behind the door would be Handsome Jack. He’d gotten Rhys’ number, was probably just as easy to get his address, slightly scary though. 

But alas, that ridiculous hope was snubbed when Vaughn opened the door to reveal Yvette.

“Hey guys!” She exclaimed, stepping in. She wore a gorgeous emerald green cocktail dress paired with orange heels which looked painfully tall.

He had missed Yvette. He had been so preoccupied with those weapon blueprints that he had literally had no time to see his other best friend. He hadn’t even spoke to Vaughn a lot recently and they live together!

Yvette shuffled over to Rhys pulling him into a firm hug, “Aw Rhys I’ve missed you!” She whined.

“What did you miss more, me or my lunch money?” He mused.

The dazzling woman pulled back, mock offence on her face “Rhys!” She gasped in faux offence. “how dare you think I’m only your friend for your food.” She placed the back of her hand against her forehead “my own friends thinking so low of me.”

The trio broke out into laughter. Bubbling down and settling to a comfortable quiet, the only noise being some upbeat music that Vaughn had playing on a low volume. “Vaughn filled me all in about your recent adventures with the one and only Handsome Jack. I have to say, I’m incredibly surprised you live to tell the tale.” She reached out and bumped her knuckle against Rhys’ shoulder “you sure you ain’t some ghost or something?” They went back to laughing again.

Rhys pinched his cheek “I can assure you I am living and breathing.”

They continued their pre-drinking, knocking back as many drinks as they could before they departed. Being sure to not get too drunk. There’s nothing worse than getting all dressed up to not even make it out of pres. Which had happened to Rhys more times than he felt comfortable to disclose.

Half an hour had passed since Yvette’s arrival and they had the last of their cherry sourz lined up and ready be defeated. They all cheered each other and pounded the shot without using their hands. They used their mouths to pick it up and quickly snapped their head back emptying the bright red liquid out of the glass.

Rhys sputtered and coughed a few times, the sharp sour taste had irritated his throat but it was all in good fun.

Double and triple checking they had the essentials they locked the door behind them and made their way to one of Helios’ clubs. The same one that Rhys had heard the other night on his way home from one of the weirdest days he had in a while. It was strange now, being in the same area that he was few nights prior but things were so different now. He once envied the parting individuals but now it’s his time for some fun. With a successful project under his belt, with conversations with Handsome Jack under his belt and with a new sick promotion under his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s that. Next chapter is Rhys getting piiiiiissed. I’m trying to make this as slow burn as I can, this is my first ever like big fic. But I have all the chapters wrote out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning! 
> 
> This chapter is all about alcohol and clubbing so if you’re uncomfortable with these themes, best to skip this chapter.
> 
> Hello again 😳✌️ It seems I’m uploading them every other day 😂 I’m just too excited to post them!
> 
> ALSO! I am doing lil illustrations for this fic! so follow me on twitter @StingAfterDark

The club was incredibly busy, as expected of a Saturday night on Helios. Generally, company wide, departments were given the weekend off. Just to let off some steam a little bit. Overworked staff are underperforming staff.

The CEO actually treated Hyperion staff incredibly well on the whole. If you forget about the uncomfortably common executions. But those were usually done for a reason. Well, there were times where someone was shot or strangled for something as silly as bringing Jack the wrong coffee. But that wasn’t Rhys’ problem. The point was, Weekends off at Helios make staff productive. Plus money made on Helios is just put straight back into Hyperion. Through the many shops, bars and restaurants.

It didn’t take too long for them to get inside the club. About 15 minutes of queuing. The bar itself was named _fantasy_ which sounded rather embarrassing of a name, if he was being honest. But, it was still the trios favourite spot.

The decorations were an attractive neon pink and blue scheme. Yvette and Rhys had many disagreements wether the aesthetic was inspired more by vaporwave or synthwave. Regardless Vaughn didn’t want to hear it.

There were many booths lining the walls, a plush shiny black leather. Pink and blue LED’s ran along the underside of the tables and chairs emitting and really surreal glow. Despite how busy the club was, there were a few booths left and they all made a b-line to the furthest one away from where they stood at the entrance, closer to to the bar.

There was a massive dance floor in the middle, with light up tiles. The colours fit in with the overall motif of the bar. Lighting up different hues of pink, blue and purple and white. There was a big disco ball hanging above it, sending dazzling shards of light to shimmer around the room.

Off on the wall opposite to majority of the booths was a raised area. With railing and a few stripper poles dotted for good luck.

On some nights they had performers who would take the spotlight, the platform being roped off and guarded by security. But for the most part it’s open for everyone to dance on. Which is what it was today. He noticed a group of girls taking turns at throwing bad moves on one of the poles, all giggling to each other.

Rhys flushed a deep scarlet blush thinking about vague memories of swinging around the very same poll. He deeply hoped tonight he wouldn’t pluck up the same courage. There’s only so much action the man could cope with and this week has driven him insane!

Vaughn plonked himself in the middle of the booth, Yvette sliding in to the left of him. Rhys stayed standing, gearing himself to go to the bar. “First round on me, what do you guys want?” He shouted over the music. He was met with the request of surprise drinks. Which usually was the answer.

The tall male made his way to the bar, the coloured lights dotting around was shinning off the metal of his arm and the golden printed flowers on his shirt.

The bar was mostly flooded with white and light blue light. A few neon coloured geometrical shapes hung from the ceiling and walls. Staff were dressed in all black, a wide variety of different styles and cuts of clothes, but they all wore black.

He weaselled himself through to the bar, being mindful of other patrons who were there before him. The last thing he wanted was to cut off someone who had been there before him, bar etiquette and all that.

When finally it was his turn to order he asked for a trio of rainbow sourz shots and 3 bubblegum daiquiri cocktails. Rhys scanned his staff card, the credits coming out of his account instantly. It was a hefty price at the bar, but they never really had more then 3 rounds there before they were all a healthy level of drunks. Pre-drinks were the best.

Rhys carefully took his tray of drinks over the the table, almost dropping the whole lot as a rather intoxicated girl wasn’t paying attention and bumped into his shoulder.

She apologised profusely but luckily they all remained on the tray, no harm no foul. Though a bit of the shot liquor had spilled out onto the tray.

A round of cheers erupted from Yvette and Vaughn as Rhys placed the tray down on the table. They both took their two drinks off the tray as Rhys scooted along the booth to the right of Vaughn. He picked up the little shot glass of light purple liquid and they all cheered and pounded it, slamming the tall glasses down. The sour taste burned in his throat, an minty aftertaste lingering in his mouth. It’s his least favourite flavour of the sour liquor but to go with the pink and blue motif they only stocked the purple rainbow ice flavour. He quickly took a sip of his bubblegum daiquiri. The sweet, overly fake bubblegum flavour soothing his throat. He wasn’t a massive fan of this drink, too sweet for his liking, but he was already under a rather heavy buzz so he couldn’t really bring it upon himself to mind the flavour all that much. Plus it was Vaughn’s favourite so best getting it in before they’re all too drunk to taste it.

Rhys sat back and let his eyes wander around the room, periodically taking sips of his drink. He was scanning about to see if there were any hot men, who may make a great companion to take home. But none really caught his eye and those who did catch his attention were almost always dancing with some really beautiful woman. _Typical_ he thought. There’s no good men on this entire space station. Well aside from Handsome Jack, but the likelihood of him having a hookup from the man, is probably in the minus. Plus Jack is so obviously straight it’s hopeless for Rhys.

He sighed and turned back to his friends, _no hookup tonight_ he concluded. Which is a shame because he feels like a tight knot of nerves and a good fuck would just iron him out. He supposes alcohol will have to do.

There is a positive though, at least there will be no incredibly awkward morning after conversation tomorrow.

Yvette and Vaughn also had the same idea, looking out for potential hookups but they all shared the same hopeless shrug and continued sipping away on their pastel pink cocktails.

About halfway through the second round, which was on Vaughn, the alcohol really hit Rhys. His current drink was a bright blue cocktail which tasted very lemony. This was more up Rhys’ alley, miles better than the bubblegum daiquiri prior.

The trio made their way onto the dance floor, drinks in hand. They made rhythmic steps and let their bodies just go with the flow of the upbeat music. Rhys adored dancing. Not that he was any good at it, he just really, really enjoyed dancing. Especially when he was filled with drunk confidence.

On a slightly slower more promiscuous song Rhys really showed his moves off.

Finishing the other half of his drink in one big gulp he slid the empty glass on a nearby shelf that wrapped around a pillar just behind him. Which was littered with other empty glasses of different shapes and sizes.

Rhys turned back two his two best friends a massive smile stretched along his face.

At a particularly suggestive part of the song Rhys dropped his whole body to a crouch, effortlessly getting back up, his hands sliding up his body as he did so. Yvette and Vaughn cheered at the dance move. The trios whole vision becoming incredibly fuzzy thanks to all the alcohol they’d consumed in the past two or three hours.

Time became a blur of dancing and smiling. The movement making him more and more intoxicated.

He broke away from his two best friends to go to the bathroom.

Someone was leaving the hallway just as he was entering, thanking the person for holding it open for him. The heavy door thudded closed behind him, turning the blaring music and commotion into nothing more than a deep vibration of bass. A few people lined the hallway, the white floor tiles standing out from the all black walls and ceiling, two sets of pink led strips lighting up the walkway floors there were a few fluorescent white lights dotting the corridor, making it significantly lighter than the main room.

Rhys made his way down to the end of the hall, past the attractive couple he spied earlier, who were now incredibly handsy with each other. He couldn’t help the pant of jealously that sprang up in his poor drunk brain. He wishes he were the woman, being caged against the wall by the thick arms of her lover.

There were people stood and sat to the sides, either taking a moment of quiet or because they drank too much.

Rhys reached the end of the hallway and there were three doorways. The one to the left of him was bordered by blue LED, the one on the right by pink and the in the centre was bordered by a white strip. Male, female and neutral bathrooms respectively. Rhys cringed at the notion of blue for boys and pink for girls stereotype that the club used to signal the bathrooms, but hey, a bathroom is a bathroom.

He entered the door on the left and made his way over to one of the cubicles.

After finishing his business Rhys sat down on the closed lid of the toilet, resting his head against the cool white tiles of the wall, relishing in the lovely sensation it gave. He stayed there for a few moments before pulling back and looking around the walls, laughing to himself at the variety of dumb messages and hideous explicit drawings that littered about.

The bathroom was pretty quiet, a few people entering and leaving so there was no rush for Rhys to leave the cubicle so he sat there and took a break, collecting himself.

It’s always in bathrooms that Rhys feels the most drunk. He isn’t sure wether that’s because in the quiet stillness of the stall that the loud sensation of being drunk is just more evident or maybe he is just getting drunker and drunker. Eh, he is too pissed to care.

He pulled out his echo device, having not checked it once the entire time of them being in the club. He did have a few messages. Mainly social media alerts that he just idly scrolled through, not really a giving much thought to any of them. He did have a message from come through from Vaughn asking him where he had got to.

Rhys opened the devices camera and snapped a picture of himself throwing up a peace sign and he sent it off to Vaughn with the simple caption of “bathroom”.

He stood up, pocketing his echo device. It was about time for Yvette’s round. Not just that but he was itching to be back up and dancing again.

The pair were easy to find, not straying much further from their earlier spot. They both cheered drunkenly at is arrival.

“Dude I messaged you, where were you?” Vaughn shouted over the loud music that he was still dancing along to.

“Bathroom,” Rhys said throwing up the same peace sign as he did on his picture “I replied back to you.”

“Oh haha, my bad!”

It was Vaughn who urged Yvette to buy her round. Which was surprisingly easy done, considering how usually stingy she is with her money but Rhys supposes the alcohol helped that.

Yvette ordered a round of hard pink lemonade, the spirit of choice in the cocktail was probably vodka. But Rhys didn’t think too hard about it.

The rest of the night nothing eventful happened, not that Rhys would be able to remember it if something interesting did happen. All three of them were beyond drunk.

They all stumbled back, singing catchy pop tunes. Well sing probably wasn’t the right word. Screeching however, was. A few residents popped their heads out to see what the commotion was, one or two shouting at them to quote: “shut the fuck up”. But being drunk and dumb, they continued on their way being as obnoxious as ever.

The trio swung by to Yvette’s place to drop her off as it was only a small diversion from Rhys and Vaughn’s apartment. They said their farewells and the remaining two stumbled back home, supporting each other and repeatedly bursting into fits of drunken giggles and incredibly slurred phrases of “I love you bro” which was always met with a “no! I love _you_ bro.”

Rhys was going to struggle in the morning. Thank you Sunday for existing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rhys is going to be absolutely ROUGH when he wakes up. Also I’ve got 5 chapters written out. I’m getting slow with writing them because damn, they are getting long!
> 
> I’ve also had some lovely comments so far, so keep being amazing. It’s much appreciated!
> 
> The art for this chapter: https://twitter.com/StingAfterDark/status/1344482112905203713?s=20


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021! Hopefully this year is great for you all 🥺

Rhys didn’t remember getting home or getting into bed. Hell, he didn’t even remember leaving the club. But alas, there he was, all tucked in bed wearing nothing but his boxers and a the ratty old T-shirt that he slept in yesterday afternoon.

“Uhhhnnnnnn” he groaned, turning over, he buried his face into the pillow. He felt like absolute shit. Which is no surprise considering just how much he drank last night. He couldn’t even _remember_ how much he drank last night. _Too much._

Thankfully he didn’t go too hard. He’s felt worse. His head only hurt a little and his stomach had only felt a little nauseous. He’d deffo had worse hangovers. But that diesn’t negate the fact he still feels like death.

Rhys turned back over and slowly sat up, looking around the room.

His clothes had been haphazardly kicked off and lay in a crumpled piles on the floor. He cringed at how many creases his shirt probably has, knowing that he’d have to try and find time to take it to one of Helios’ dry cleaning shops. A lot of business men required a lot of suits. And with suits needs tricky cleaning methods. Business had never been more booming for a dry cleaning businesses than they were aboard Helios.

A few trinkets of Rhys’ lay on the floor near one of his shelves. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. _Fucking dumb ass drunken self_.

On his bed side table was half a glass of water and Rhys honestly couldn’t be happier. His mouth tasted and felt like shit. The horrible aftertaste of whatever, no doubt colourful, array of alcohol they’d consumed last night stuck all over his mouth and lingered at the back of his throat. His tongue felt like a stick of glue in his mouth and in general it was just a horrible experience. Rhys licked over his teeth and cringed at the disgusting feeling.

Reaching into his bed side table Rhys pulled out a few painkillers to alleviate his headache and knocked them back with the water. The tasty, tasty water.

A few more swipes of his tongue around his mouth and he couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to brush his teeth.

The lanky male didn’t bother getting dressed and opted to go across the hall in nothing but his boxers and T-shirt. It was nothing his best bro hadn’t seen of him before. They were just comfortable like that.

He was partially thankful that drunk him had left his metal arm on because it made preparing his toothbrush easier. But that was literally the only good thing. He must have slept on it funny because his side was absolutely killing him. Well, Rhys’ entire body was killing him. But that was because of all the dancing he vaguely remembers from the night before. No his side was a lot more pained.

The brushing of his teeth was paused, the blue brush hanging out of his mouth, held in place by firmly shut lips. Both his hands went down to roll up his T-shirt and _oh god_.

Rhys’ mouth swung open, the toothbrush clattering into the sink. Uh yeah, it was no wonder his side was killing him.

An angry purple bruise blotted just above the sharp v-line of his hips and stretched to the middle of his ribs. This is exactly why he usually took his arm off. It wasn’t the first time he’d been bruised like this and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. But it was one of the worst he’d seen his metal arm give him. He gave it a tender poke with his flesh hand and hissed in a sharp breath, accidentally breathing in some of the minty foam he still held in his mouth. Rhys jerked forward, coughing and spluttering into the sink, spitting a few times for good measure.

He placed his head on the rim of the sink and groaned. _Why does he ever drink?_

Finishing up in the bathroom he made sure to clean up the toothpaste residue that he sprayed over the sink whilst coughing.

Rhys shuffled back across the hall and shucked off his prosthetic limb. Figuring if he was just going to be lazing around the house and nursing his hangover then, he doesn’t really need it. It’d be useful to have it on, sure, it’s not easy doing anything with one hand. But with how the bright purple bruise on his side stung agonisingly, he really didn’t want to risk hurting himself further.

Placing the cybernetic down on the stand that sat atop his dressing table, Rhys wobbled with the lack of weight he’d grown used to all morning. He threw on a pair of black lounge pants and scooped up his echo device that he hadn’t long noticed was chilling on his desk, putting it in his pocket he made his way over to the living room/kitchen.

Although the didn’t feel massively hungry, his stomach still twisted slightly from the over consumption of alcohol and lack of decent meals from the last few days. Rhys figure he should certainly eat something if he wanted to feel right as rain again.

Vaughn was no where in sight, probably still sleeping. _Best make him some food too,_ Rhys figured shuffling over to the fridge. Which was nice and stocked Rhys noted, remembering that his best bro had gone out shopping only the day prior whilst he lazed about in bed. For good reason, of course.

After pondering over the ingredients for what felt a good while Rhys decided a simple cooked breakfast would fix them both up, lickety split!

He pulled out a pair of tomatoes and also a pair of potatoes. Twisting around he placed them on the kitchen island behind him, cringing as the action caused his side to erupt in pain. Rhys turned back and pulled out the tub of butter and carton of eggs before turning back around, more carefully this time, knocking the fridge to close with his elbow. He placed them flush next to the other ingredients and rummaged through the cupboard next to the sink for a few utensils he’d need. Which he placed on the side next to the food.

Rhys went over to the tablet that was affixed to the wall by the front door. It controlled majority of the smart devices in their apartment, which was handy. He tapped on the screen, waking the display up and selected the music option. First he made sure to turn it down because he remembers them having it on last night at a considerable volume and if he remembers Vaughn drinking as much as Rhys had last night, he would definitely have a sore head. Rhys put his usual playlist on shuffle which initially played some upbeat music, certainly not what he was in the mood for. He skipped a few more songs before finding one that had the kind of slow easy listening he was wanting. Rhys scrolled through his playlist, queueing a few similar songs so he wouldn’t have to keep going back over to the device on the wall. Adjusting the volume once more, as it was a little too quiet, the tall male made his way back over to the kitchen island to start cooking.

Cooking with one hand certainly wasn’t an easy task but one that Rhys was used to doing as he’d done so many times before. It just needed a lot more time an patience than cooking with his prosthetic limb was. And Rhys wasn’t exactly in a rush to go anywhere or do anything today.

Rhys thought about starting his brand new position tomorrow. Which just made a whole cocktail of emotions bubble up. Excitement, dread, fear, hope, inspiration, you name it, Rhys was probably feeling it when thinking about what is going to transpire the following day.

He was also incredibly excited to see his idol, crush and all-round hero again tomorrow. Rhys still couldn’t believe the last few days had happened. It honestly still felt like a dream. If it wasn’t for the painful bruise burning at his side then he would be entirely convinced that he was in a dream, or a simulation or whatever. It just didn’t feel real. Exciting things like this just didn’t happen to Rhys. The most excitement he has had up to this point was getting his echo implant and his mechanical arm. Which yeah, is still pretty fucking cool.

Rhys picked up the grater, which was one of those one sided-ones that was attached to a tub, it was the only type that Rhys felt he would use one handed so Vaughn was more than happy for them to buy it. He picked up the potato and proceeded to grate them both. He laid out sheets of kitchen paper and emptied out the contents on top. Pulling off another sheet or two, he used them to pat out the moisture of the grated potato. Rhys let them sit there to dry out a bit further. He turned his attention to the tomato. Cutting things were certainly the hardest kitchen task for him to do one handed and today was no exception. He found that the small serrated knife the two owned was the best to cut through as the jagged edge gripped it and made for easier slicing. Rhys didn’t have that hard of a time with them as he was only cutting them in half.

He turned the grill onto a low heat and loaded the 4 tomato halves onto a tray, sliding them under he closed the door after, turning his attention back to the potato.

Rhys put the now, considerably dryer carb into a bowl in which he cracked an egg and seasoned with salt and masses of black pepper, mixing it up by hand.

Rinsing off the slimy texture he got a frying pan and poured in a fair bit of oil heating it up on the stove. Rhys checked on the tomatoes, turning the heat down ever so slightly.

Looking around the kitchen Rhys was looking for the bread, which took him an embarrassingly long time to find for such a small kitchen letting out a small “oh duh.” When he saw it tucked away in a corner. He pulled out 4 slices one for each respective slot in the toaster.

Vaughn had insisted on replacing the standard 2 slot toaster that came with the apartment, for a 4 slot one. The man was a weapon and Rhys has seen him put away an uncomfortable amount of toast in one sitting. But Rhys agreed that it was useful when it came to making breakfast for the two.

He didn’t press them down to be cooked yet, merely just lining them up for later.

But this point his oil had heated up and Rhys collected to bowl of potato. He placed the contents into the pan in 6 small portions. Washing his hand before grabbing the spatula and squashing them out into flatter patty shapes the mixture emitting a satisfying sizzle as he did so. He loves nothing more than some simple hash browns. Especially when he was feeling as terrible as he does. Rhys let those cook whilst he began doing a little cleaning up, which was mainly just put the dishes in hot soapy water for Vaughn to wash after eating. That’s how it went in their house. Rhys cooked and Vaughn cleaned afterwards. Vaughn was useless in the kitchen, aside from cooking up himself mountains of toast, there was just nothing he could cook. Rhys had tried to teach him, but that often ended with in one ear and out the other and as much as he loved his bro, it was also torture to teach him the same thing over and over. But neither man were unhappy about this arrangement they had, especially considering that Rhys loathes washing up.

“Mornin.” A gritty voice came from the hallway. Vaughn was dressed in some dark grey shorts and a black T-shirt, a pair of brown slippers that made a loud shuffling sound as the short guy staggered his way to the sofa, plopping down, “I feel like shit.” He said, shooting off some finger guns emphasis.

Rhys laughed in response before saying. “That makes two of us haha. I also slept with my arm on last night, big lovely bruise on my side.”

Vaughn offered him a sympathetic look and an “ouch”. His bro had seen the bruises from the many other times he’d accidentally slept with his arm on. He’s show them off in amusement like “haha look at this bro.”

Rhys flipped the hash brows over and checked on the tomatoes. All coming together nicely. He turned back to Vaughn and they began recollecting the events from the night prior, laughing about different people they had seen in the club. Recalling some questionable outfits that fellow club goers wore.

“My good bro, did you see that girl with those clear high heels?” Rhys thought really hard but no one was ringing a bell, he shook his head, confusion clear on his face. “Right, well I saw she had something in those heels and I just kept looking back being so confused. Because it seemed like whatever it was moved around. Anyway, when I went over to the bar she was right next to me, so I could see a bit closer. Fish. She had fucking fish in her shoes!!”

The pair erupted in laughter, sharing sentiments of ‘what the fuck’ and ‘how did they get that in there’. Both discussing the schematics of does the fish live in there always or did the woman just put it in for fun. One things for sure, it left them with a lot of unanswered questions. The strange things one does see on Helios. 

With the potato just about cooked through Rhys placed them on another few sheets of kitchen towel to get rid of some of the oil. He turned the heat on the pan down real low and pressed the lever on the toaster down.

After the pan from the potatoes cooled significantly, Rhys cracked in a few eggs, the whites sizzling away softly.

It wasn’t long before everything was cooked and Rhys began to assemble it all on the place, adding another generous smattering of black pepper. He slid both plates to the opposite side of the kitchen island and placed cutlery down next to it.

Vaughn took that for a signal and heaved itself up off the sofa , making his way over.

The conversation that ensued was mainly just more recollection from the night prior and complements to Rhys’ cooking, which he down played as “oh it’s nothing special.”

As expected, the food hit the spot and Rhys was starting to feel back to normal. He took his place in his usual spot on the sofa as Vaughn did the washing up on the other side of the room.

Rhys pulled out his echo device, wanting to make sure that Yvette was still kicking and also to ask wether she is fairing better or worse than the pair of men. There was no reply so Rhys assumed it was most likely she was still asleep, despite it nearing midday. Rhys idled himself with looking at his other messages.

He scrolled down a few notifications to his previous interaction with Jack. Wanting to comb through the messages again, checking he had the right details for work tomorrow, this was like the millionth time he’d done so.

But Rhys just really didn’t want to risk going to the wrong place then blamo, dead, shot, life kaput.

Upon opening the thread Rhys’ blood ran cold.

The first message his eyes flicked to was an all too familiar selfie of himself that he had taken the night before. He knew this was his thread with handsome Jack but his eyes flitted to the name at the top to be sure it wasn’t to Vaughn. He was pretty sure this was a message to Vaughn. _Nope_. Nope it was not. Sure enough it read ‘THEHJ’

He sent it to Handsome Jack. Fuck. _He_ had sent a selfie to _Handsome Jack_. Not just any selfie but one where, in Rhys’ opinion he looked incredibly drunk. He studied over the image for a moment, vaguely remembering taking it. His hair was mussed up, tufts sticking out of the slicked back style he usually worse. Obviously displaced from dancing and, whatever else he’d gotta up to that night.

Rhys thought for a moment of just quickly un-sending the image, hoping that it had gone unseen by the busy CEO. But not only had it been seen, but Rhys realised that he had actually replied. With a picture.

He was so drawn to the familiar picture of himself that he had completely missed the picture in response.

_THEHJ_

_1:55 – image sent_

_1:55 – sofa_ 😜

The image that Jack had sent was a selfie of himself. Jack just looked how he usually did, his other layers gone but he still had his the yellow Hyperion jumper that he always wore. The post itself mirrored that of Rhys’ selfie, which was Jack throwing up a peace sign and smiling. He scoured the image, trying to clue together what the fuck he should do whilst he did so. Jack’s background appeared to be the deep purple hues of space, a few stars glimmering behind him. It wasn’t too dissimilar to the view in his office so Rhys figured the man had still been working late. The caption sofa threw him off. Before he promptly realised that did have sofa’s in his office. But there was some feeling niggling at Rhys that led him to believe this was taken in Jack’s private abode. Which Rhys thought felt, intimate to receive a message like that.

His mind was spinning and he really didn’t know what to do.

Rhys didn’t know what to do and he tried to busy himself by re-reading the information for tomorrow. But he found himself continuously scrolling down to look at Jack’s selfie. Despite the panic he felt his cheeks were really heating up.

“Bro you alright? You look pretty red. Are you gonna be sick?” Vaughn asked, concern in his tone.

Rhys snapped his head up. His mind rushing to explain away his blush. He couldn’t let Vaughn know that him and handsome Jack exchanged selfies. His bro would never let him live it down. He locked his device and brushed a hand through his slightly knotted hair. “Uh, y-yeah, I mean no, I feel a little ill from last night still.” He mimicked knocking back a drink. “But don’t worry bro, I’m not gonna vom on the sofa.” Vaughn still looked a bit sceptical at that last statement but he neglected to respond, instead going back to finishing up the washing.

Figuring he needed to go for another lay down Rhys trudged back to his room.

His echo device buzzed in his hand and for a moment he thought it would be a message from jack, scolding him for last night, or rather, early this morning. But instead it was just a message from Yvette with a bunch of sick emojis. Nice to see she also was feeling dreadful.

The rest of the day unfolded out pretty plain. Rhys relished in the much needed break. He mainly stayed in bed, resting his laptop on his knees as he scrolled through the echo net. He did also jot down some potential ideas for the weapon jack asked for.

Luckily for Rhys he had a folder of some special personal projects he had been working on so he figured he could use one of those ideas to springboard off to create a neat design for Jack. For some reason he was way less stressed when thinking about designing this weapon than he did with the one he’s spent the last 3 days on. But he supposed it was because of his life being in imminent danger. Rhys was aware that Jack at least thought him competent. A promotion and this big project were evidence enough of that. So that contributed to his slightly less frazzled nerves.

Rhys also looked through the Helios real estate echo site for potential new apartments. Jack mentioned a pay rise and Rhys didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he knew it would be significantly larger than his current salary. Working on a private team for a project specifically for Hands Jack was bound to come with a massive reward.

He was torn as to wether to move out on his own or ask Vaughn to move with him. If they moved together Rhys would obviously pay for majority of the apartment. Continuing his and Vaughn’s living habit was preferable. They’d grown accustomed to be around each other. But he wasn’t sure how Jack would feel about Rhys working on a gun with him around.

God his thoughts kept straying to what Jack. What Jack thought, Jack this, Jack that. But Rhys couldn’t help himself. He was infatuated. Still thinking of the man he was filled with dread and embarrassment, unable to get his blunder from before off his mind, he was really hoping that Jack would not bring it it up tomorrow. But only if Rhys could be so lucky.

He closed his laptop, making a mental note to bring up apartment hunting to Vaughn, later or tomorrow, or whenever in the near future that he got around to it. Rhys slipped it under his bed, not wanting to leave the cosy warmth that he’d cultivated in his duvet.

Laying back Rhys retreated further into the warmth, figuring he’d just lay there and relax before getting to bed early. He let out a big sigh, staring around his room.

A particular one of his Handsome Jack posters caught his eye. It was one of Jack bearing a cocky smile, arms folded. It had some cheesy quote underneath it “stay classy!”, he wondered what Jack thought of these posters. No doubt the largely egotistical man adored them. Rhys was absolutely positive that Jack hand selected each of the propaganda posters. As cringe as some of the quotes were, Rhys still collected them all the same, plastering them over his walls. But he wracked his brain as to why that poster in particular caught his attention, an odd sense of familiarity.

 _The selfie_!

The echo device that sat atop his bedside table was snatched up and Rhys opened up his messages with jack, clicking the image to bring it to full size. His eyes flitted between that and the poster, the smile he wore being almost identical. _So that’s why it was familiar._

Rhys continued to scrutinise the picture, it’d been a good few hours before he looked at it last and he felt only slightly calmer about the whole ordeal. Surely the returned sentiment meant that Jack wasn’t angry.

It was the first he had seen Jack without his many layers of jacket, vest and shirt and there was the tiniest feeling of vulnerability about the fact.

Jack’s thick muscular neck surrounded by the wide metallic collar of his Hyperion sweater. A faint scar was peaking out from the direction of his right collar bone Rhys couldn’t help but imagining him running along it with his tongue.

The feeling of longing and lust swelled in his stomach, a familiar heat building up.

He cringed at the thought of what he was about to do but it’d been a good long whilst since his last so the release of tension would be good he figured. He just couldn’t believe he’d be touching himself to a picture sent to Rhys by the man himself. _What he know wouldn’t hurt him_. Rhys didn’t want to imagine the kind of reaction Jack would have if he knew just _how_ bad Rhys’ yearning for him was.

Rhys propped his device on his chest, leaning against the edge of his quilt. His mechanical hand was still on the stand where it had been all day. Once his echo device, which still displayed the selfie of Jack, was firmly settled, Rhys snaked a hand towards his groin. He fiddled with the waistband for his own suspense before reaching in and giving a few testing strokes to his dick, all the while staring at the picture of Jack.

This wasn’t his first rendezvous with Jack as his jerk off material but something felt off about it. Rhys tried to shove that out of his mind, focusing on the amazing sensations his hand was giving him. He progressively got harder and faster with his strokes, the feeling of climax quickly building up. Rhys’ toes began to curl but everything came to a screeching halt when the device on his chest began to buzz. Quickly snatching his hand from his pants Rhys sat up.

Both the display in his echo device and that of his echo eye signalled him that he was being called. From none other than Jack.

 _Shit shit shit. Fuck. FUCK_.

Rhys knew he had to pick up, fast. He hadn’t yet been at the wrath of Handsome Jack and he wasn’t about to start now. Of all the times to call! Rhys was, essentially caught with his pants down.

“Yellow!” Jack exclaimed when Rhys confirmed the call, he took the connected through his echo eye as it was easier and he was too lazy to hold his echo device to his face, it hurt his arm.

Rhys’ heart was still thumping hard and he was still panic stricken. But he managed to squeak out a meekly greeting.

“Okay pumpkin, M’just double checking tomorrow with ya.” Jack stated “can you put your cam on sugar? I just wanna make sure no one is listening in on the call.”

Rhys tensed. “Um, that’ll be hard sir- Handsome Jack I mean. I’m taking this call through my echo eye and I’m, well, kinda in bed?”

To his displeasure Jack remained silent for a long moment before speaking again in a firm clipped tone. “Look Rhysie, I don’t care if you’re in bed dying from last night. I’ve told you to do something now. Do. It. I’m giving you two seconds and I better see your dumb face on the call.”

The reference to Rhys going out last night didn’t go unnoticed, but he was too busy to pay it any mind. Instead he was scrambling to connect himself via his echo device. He offered a weak smile and a nervous wave when he connected.

Jack didn’t connect his and Rhys didn’t expect him to. The visual of Rhys was for security purposes only. It made sense because Jack didn’t entirely trust him.

“There we go, wasn’t so hard was it?” Jack quipped sarcastically. “Right now, pan around your room, I wanna make sure no one else is there.”

 _Oh shit_. Jack is going to see the posters of himself on Rhys’ walls. He feel mortified. He don’t know what is more embarrassing, the fact that he was interrupted in the middle of his _personal time_ or that jack is going to realise what a fanboy Rhys is. At least with the former only Rhys was aware.

Jack burst out into laughter which eased the tension in the CEO’s tone when he spoke again “holy shit kid, you must be quite the fan of ol’ Jack here.” Rhys put the camera back on himself, hoping it wouldn’t the camera wouldn’t pick up on the flush of his face. But he wouldn’t be so luck, of course he wouldn’t. Laughter bubbled up from Jack again, “awh someone’s embarrassed.” He mocked in a sing-songy voice. Rhys neglected to respond.

“Right, now that I know you’re alone let’s get down to business.” The call was just a retelling of earlier messages, but in more detail. Where and when Rhys was to meet Jack and also how’d they’d get in and some updates to what security protocols Rhys could access, like new elevators, echo device updates. All that jazz. For a moment Rhys was confused why jack was delivering this message himself. In few positions he’d had usually it was just an email that clued him in. But then again, this wasn’t any average position, Rhys was going to be working on a top secret team. So it made sense why he was being clued in from the top dog.

“So cupcake, any questions?” Jack enquired, the tone in his voice obviously implied it were a rhetorical question and Rhys wasn’t supposed to offer any questions he did have. Not that he had any, well, aside from the whole him working on Jack’s project and Vaughn living with him situation. But he figured he’d try and work up the courage to ask that tomorrow. Rhys shook his head. “Alright then superb, see you tomorrow Rhysie.” And with that, the call was disconnected.

His echo device clattered onto his bed side table and Rhys dropped his head back on his pillow with a sigh. What on earth had he got himself into as of late. Being thrown out of the airlock honestly would have saved Rhys the whole heap of trouble that has transpired, it seemed appealing.

Rhys was excited for his first day, sure. But he was still incredibly stressed to be working seemingly close to Jack, Handsome Jack. Stress and anxiety burned away. Unfortunately he was no longer in the mood for his way of release.

He opted to just go to sleep. Before he did so though, Rhys set several alarms, back up times and made sure to message Vaughn to make sure he was awake too. There was nothing he feared more than waking up late tomorrow. Well actually, he feared Jack more, but being late tomorrow was up there and that was because of said all powerful CEO.

It was hard for Rhys to nod off, especially with the bruise in his side still throbbing. His mind was loud, thinking about the whole selfie ordeal but also the: ‘almost-got-caught-beating-my-meat’ situation.   
  


eventually fatigue caught up to him and he slipped into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna come and chat to me feel free! You can find me here:
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/StingAfterDark?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor)
> 
> [Instagram](https://instagram.com/stingy_wray?igshid=1vjud2glf49p8)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop updating this so quick hahah but I’m excited!

_Go time_.

Waking up had been easy. Rhys actually woke on his first alarm, his anxiety making him sleep light that night. His alarm was set way too early, which he regretted because of how effortless it seemed for him to wake up. But better being awake and early than not up at all.

He got ready like he usually did, his outfit today maybe slightly more presentable then usual. Under Henderson Rhys usually wore a dark blue vest with a honeycomb pattern stitches, which he paired with a light blue shirt and dark pants, the two having contrasting pinstripe patterns on the opposite sides. But today he just went with a plain yellow button down and some smart black trousers. _Hyperion style_ , He thought throwing finger guns at his reflection.

He threw a black blazer over the top and went to sit in the kitchen for a bit. Rhys was too nervous to eat. But figured he’d be best doing so. He was imagining his stomach growling, interrupting something jack was saying and Rhys subsequently getting a punch to the gut, or worse.

The bruise on his side was still there, only slightly less painful however. Ideally it’d be best to have his arm off another day but, good first impressions. Plus Rhys had to admit, it was helpful having both limbs. That and he had quite a lot of anxiety with people seeing him without his arm. He was comfortable with it around Vaughn and Yvette, but that’d still taken months to work up to that point.

About half an hour later Vaughn entered the kitchen. “Someone’s looking smart on their first big day” he cooed.

“You know it, I’m mr. Big shot now, watch out.” The sentiment reminded him of so,thing he had to ask. “Which speaking of being a big shot, it was mentioned that I’d be getting a pay rise and I figured maybe we could move into somewhere more spacious? Of course you can still pay the same amount as this price and I’ll cover the rest. I can’t imagine being without my best bro!”

Vaughn grinned widely “I never thought you’d ask. Uhhhhh, he’ll yeah bro, of course I’m suuuper down for getting some sweet new dig!” He pondered a moment, “would that be alright with your new job and all? I don’t want to be murdered because I accidentally saw some blueprints you left on the table.”

“I had thought of that and I was going to ask today, so don’t get your hopes up too soon bro. Last thing I want for you is, you know, eurgk” Rhys imitated slitting his own throat.

The pair shared awkward laughter at the very real possibility.

It was nearly time to leave to leave for Rhys to he set about making himself a coffee in a travel mug. Well actually, he went about making two coffees, figuring he’d suck up to handsome jack and show some initiatives. The problem was Rhys didn’t know how Jack liked his coffee. So he made it black and threw some of Vaughn’s Hyperion issues cream and sugar sachets into his pocket. Seriously what is up with this company and making their own version of everything.

“Right well, off to my fate I go. I may or may not see you later” Rhys laughed, saluting Vaughn and picking up done of the travel mugs. His best bro saluted back, fake crying.

“Bah, I’m sure you’ll be fine bro! You impressed the man enough to get this job.”

Which yeah, was a true statement but Vaughn didn’t know he’d actually sent the CEO of Hyperion a drunken selfie. Nor was he aware that Rhys had pissed him off the night prior by not following instructions. Both of those floated around Rhys’ mind, coupled with the fact that he also had to work up the courage to ask Jack about Vaughn moving with him.

The journey to Jack’s office was spent mostly pondering those same thought, but also he was thinking about some of the sweet digs he saw on his search last night. Man he really looked forward to a bigger kitchen. Rhys loved to bake and their current one just didn’t have the space. Sure they had a decent amount of side space but it was the oven that was terrible. It was way too small that it hardly fit a tray of biscuits in never mind pie or cake. Not that Rhys was a massive fan of cake, but Vaughn certainly was. Rhys wondered if Jack liked cake.

Rhys jumped at the loud bell or the elevator signalling his arrival and it slid open to reveal the lobby. The receptionist wasn’t in her usual spot, Rhys figured it was too early for her to have arrived.

He waited outside for a few minutes, but he started to grow antsy. Should he, uhhh, knock? Or would Jack take his hands, well, hand. Out of all the information for Jack to give him, this seemed the most important but it was skipped over. Rhys paced a little before biting the bullet and knocking on the door. Which was difficult to do with a travel mug occupying each of his hands.

“Come in!” He heard muffled from the other side. Rhys did just that and used his back to push open the left door.

Rhys spun around and almost threw the coffee all over himself he’d jumped that high. By the sounds of the muffled voice he’d expected Jack to be on the other side of the room but by the time he had turned around Jack was only one stride away from him.

“Good morning, Handsome Jack.” He said nervously.

“Mornin’ Rhysie! Wow. Just- _look at you_. You’re _really_ rocking those Hyperion colours ain’t ya? Amazing.” Rhys offered him a shy smile and Jack nodded to the cups in Rhys’ hands. “You, uh, Tired this morning kiddo?”

He looked down at the cups, gesturing one forward to the older man. “Oh, err, haha. I made one of them for you.”

“No can do pumpkin, I do _not_ trust where those hands have been.” Jack’s eyes thinned at Rhys, who was offended at first but it did make sense. All the attempted assassinations and that.

The CEO strode past him to swinging both of the massive, _incredibly heavy_ , ornate door open and glided through. Rhys was almost hit by one of them and that would not have been a very heroic gravestone title. Jack came to a stop and stood expectantly waiting for Rhys to join. Which he did, hurrying over.

It was awkward holding two cups in his hand but he busied himself by taking a sip from his own coffee, which was in his favourite mug. He let out a satisfying sigh, nothing beats his special coffee blend. It was so much better than the shitty machine stuff. He’d hoped to impress Jack with a delicious tasting coffee but Rhys supposed at least now he’d have two cups to drink. Or so he thought.

Jack plucked the cup that Rhys drank from out of his hands. “Well at least I know it isn’t poisoned.” He grinned.

Rhys gaped, “sir-, uh, Jack you could have just _asked_ me to drink them and prove it.” He asked innocently.

“What, so you could pretend to take a sip?” He asked in a clip tone, eyebrow raised. _Touché_

Jack took a swig and immediately held it away in disgust. He unscrewed the cap and stared at the pitch black liquid as if it had just insulted him. “So you _are_ trying to poison me!”

Rhys stared in confusion and a little fear, mouth slightly agape.

“Where is the milk, the sugar?” Jack asked incredulously.

He chuckled shakily “haha oh, I just like mine black and I didn’t know how you liked yours, b-but I did…” Fumbling around in his suit pockets for a moment Rhys pulled out a handful of the cream and sugar packets he’d nabbed from Vaughn. “I did bring these.”

The pair exchanged what they were holding, Jack wedging the lid of the travel mug under his elbow. Before opening the packets, Jack meticulously inspected every single packed for signs of being tampered with. When satisfied, he promptly dumped in the contents. Rhys watched as the CEO proceeded to use up every single sachet. Which wasn’t a small amount. Rhys picked up more than he figured was necessary because he figured better to have too many. But his hindsight didn’t account the apparent massive sweet tooth from Handsome Jack. After opening the packets Jack just threw them on the floor. _Guess it pays to be the CEO of a massive corporate_ Rhys figured, knowing full well this mess would be gone by the time they come to re-enter the elevator. _If_ he did, Rhys thought all too realistically, but that wasn’t business for right now.

Jack swiped the cup back from Rhys and screwed the lid on tightly. Promptly he gave it a swirl in each direction, trying to mix up the masses of new additions to the cup. After taking an uncharacteristically tiny sip he gave a satisfied nod. “Could do with more sugar but, _much_ better. And I have to say, this is way better than the frickin’ _gross_ shit in the vending machines.”

“Because it isn’t” Rhys said matter-of-factly. Jack’s studied Rhys suspiciously before he continued. “Yeah, uh Jack sir, I’m really not partial to the stuff in the vending machines, if I can help it. I mean, I’m thankful it’d provided for free don’t get me wrong, it’s important that staff are kept-“

“Woah woah, hold up there Pumpkin. I do _not_ need you life story.” Jack said rolling his eyes, emphasising what he said with his free hand.

“Right, yeah, sorry. So basically I don’t like the Helios coffee, all that much, I like it a little.” Jack shot him a warning glare because he was dangerously close to ranting off again, Rhys cleared his throat. “I usually try and bring my own, this one is my favourite” he gestured with the cup “was a bitch- I mean, really hard to get ahold of. Expensive.”

The elevator dinged, signifying their arrival. Jack clapped Rhys on the back “well with this sweet ass pay rise then it’ll be _way_ easier for ya sugar.” He stepped over his pile of wrappers and into the secret labs. Rhys followed suit, trying not to show his excitement for being arriving at his new place of work and the thought of more capital for his bank. Which he _still_ wasn’t sure the amount. But he’d probably be told today. He also reminded himself about asking Jack wether Vaughn could still room with him, god he hoped so.

At first glance the secret lab didn’t seem so special. The elevator just walked into a drab looking corridor, a long ass corridor with an incredibly high ceiling, which Rhys figured made sense because of all the incredibly hush hush projects being worked on down here, it’d be safe for a very unassuming initial appearance. Will stop the snoopers. Rhys’ mind was alight with the possibilities of what his now, _new_ coworkers projects could be.

Jack swung into the first door on the left without knocking and Rhys followed flush behind him, nearly bumping into the man when he came to a screeching halt. A loud bang sounded, making Rhys jump. He was thankful for his slight height advantage over Jack; it meant that he could see just what on earth was going on, having the CEO essentially be a human shield for whatever discourse was going on in there.

Rhys’ attention was brought immediately to the girl in the middle of the room. She had bright ginger hair that she wore in a pair of messy pigtails, a pair of goggles protected her eyes and she had the most maniacal smile plastered on her face. The girl wore an impractical outfit of a vest and skirt, which was paired with some black and white tights, which had certainly seen better days. The red head turned to look at the intruding pair, offering a confident wave. With a cybernetic arm, oh shit, that made Rhys happier than he cared to admit. Even though cybernetic limbs are a great enhancement, you really don’t see maybe people sporting them. Probably due to the low survival rate. Not that Rhys had a choice, he was doomed either way. Just this way he’d actually feel useful for something. He shook his head, those thoughts were certainly not for today, it for _right now_. But aside from that cybernetic prosthetics still have a kinda stigma around them, so when he sees someone else with one, it make his chest bloom with warmth.

Jack stepped forward a few steps and turned back to look at Rhys. “This crazy little idiot here is Gaige. She works on robotics, special assignments, obviously, everyone in this department has special projects. Mostly she works on cybernetics, like your sweet tech but Currently she’s working on some claptrap designs to make them actually useful-“

“I’m making them explode!” She interrupted. And Rhys was surprised there was no hint of anger from said interruption, noted. “The trigger is dubstep.”

The taller male couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the thought of it. A claptrap existing was annoyance enough. Don’t get him started about their weird obsession with dubstep.   
  
“I thought all the Claptraps were gone?” Rhys asked. 

Jack chuckled “H’yeah, mega gone. It’s just fun to mod some of ‘em to throw on the skag-crap pile of a planet that is Pandora. When the bandits come for scrap they they _totally_ get shredded. Ah, priceless, some of em are fixed with cameras and it records the final moments. Never fails to brighten up my day.”

Rhys let out a genuine laugh, he had to admit, it was a funny thought. Jack looked a bit taken aback by his response.

“I like this one! And I loooooooove your arm!” Gaige beamed, taking a hold of it. He flinched, but she didn’t notice, or care.

“Thanks” Rhys spoke up, his voice betraying him with a little crack. “The name’s Rhys, it’ll pleasure to work with you Miss Gaige.” Said girl turned over his arm and studied it more before letting go of it delicately. Which didn’t go unnoticed by Rhys.

”pffffft _miss Gaige_. Just Gaige! And thiiiiiis~” she gestured to behind her, a robot floated into view, a little jittery and definitely did not look like anything Hyperion. “This is by bestest bud DeathTrap. We are tight ain’t we babe? Mhm, well anyway say hello to Rhys.” The robot- Deathtrap have him a wave. He offered a shy one back.

First impressions from Rhys? He is going to _love_ it here. Jack ushered Rhys out of Gaige’s workshop and into the corridor.

“Your arm is pretty old, eh cupcake? I’ll have Gaige set you up with some top of the line tech and tailor it to your needs, work wise. By the sounds of what we just walked into, it seems the rascal is _pretty_ close to finishing that current assignment.” Rhys dumbly followed Jack, trying to remain composed despite how excited he was.

The room across the hall was completely different from the last. Where was Gaige’s space looked like a typical robotics workshop, messy and well-usd. This space appeared more clinical. Laboratory and scientific equipment filled the space. There was a crooked looking guy hunched over a computer, with what looked like a gun, mounted to his shoulder. He whipped around and immediately rose to his feet, quickly making his way over. “Handsome Jack sir, a pleasure.” The scientist looking guy beamed.

“Nakayama, this here is Rhys, a new member of this division. Rhys, this is Nakayama.”

Rhys could see the guy, Nakayama, clearer now. He had really grotesque looking purple hives all over his arms, a similar looking substance in a few vials that filled the breast pocket of his lab coat. Rhys thought it to be eridium, which he found to be true.

“Nakayama leads the research in eridium related bizz. Developed the slag effect in this here lab.”

He was quickly shuffled out of the room and back out into the long corridor, he was a bit confused at how short and clipped this interaction was, especially compared to the actual conversation they’d had with Gaige. The next door set of doors appeared much further down. Which Rhys wasn’t surprised after the fact the two rooms he had been in were absolutely massive. They were work spaces he’d expected a team of people not individuals.

As Jack and Rhys shuffled down the hall jack leaned over to semi-whisper to him. “You know, that Nakayama fella is fucking creepy. He’s _absolutely_ obsessed! I mean, don’t get me wrong I have many fans who are obsessed, and I LOVE that, like you with those posters pumpkin. But _wow_ Nakayama is next level!” Rhys blushed at the accusation Jack had slipped in, he’ll save that to freak out about later. “Felicity has caught him more than once trying to sneak into my penthouse whilst I slept.” Jack run a hand over his face.

 _Felicity? Who on earth is that?_ There had been rumours in the past of Jack having girlfriends but he didn’t remember any being called felicity, that and there hadn’t been any relationship rumours for a while. Not since Nisha almost two years prior. But whatever, that isn’t Rhys’ business.

Rhys looked back in the direction of Nakayama’s office, to see the man peeking around the doorway. He swallowed hard and turned back. “How come you haven’t fired him yet?”

Jack stopped dead and faced Rhys, and began stalking towards him, backing Rhys into the wall. When he did so his free hand caged Rhys against the corridor. Jack gestured to his with his other hand, which still held Rhys’ favourite travel mug, which was a plain teal coloured one, unimportant details now, but it’s what Rhys’ thoughts strayed to, strangely.

“Remember this, Rhysie, never _ever_ question _me._ I’m handsome frickin’ Jack, I know what I’m fucking doing.” Jack’s bitter yet slightly sweet breath ghosted over his cheek, his tone dark and low. Rhys tried to avoid his gaze. “You got that, pumpkin?” Rhys’ eyes unwillingly flitted over to meet Jack’s, they were every bit intense as Rhys had expected them to be. All he managed was a weak nod.

“Awesome!” He exclaimed quickly drawing back and walking off, his tone completely different, a smile stretched across his face. Rhys had just got crazy whiplash from that encounter. Well, guess he can tick off witnessing one of Jack’s extreme mood swings off his bucket list.

They had finally arrived outside the next door when they heard grunting and screams of anguish, heavily muffled by the heady door “Oh yikes, you’re gonna want to buckle up for this one kiddo.” Jack warned before opening the door.

 _‘Buckle up’_ was a massive understatement of what Rhys had to do. It was absolutely horrifying. The first thing that hit Rhys was the overwhelming and all too familiar scent of copper, _blood_. And the sight, well the sight was not pleasant. This room appeared like a doctors office. Clinically white and clean, aside from the massacre that appeared to have been ongoing on the patients table in front of him. A man lay splayed out on the table, the skin of his chest was cut and peeled open revealing his ribcage, or at least there would have been a ribcage if it wasn’t cut open, sliced ribs placed on the medical table next to the patient. Well, victim would have been a better word. A large framed woman stood over the man on the table, rummaging around in his insides. The man was awake and screaming mutely around a gag as she did so, but he didn’t appear to move, almost as if he were paralysed.

The woman turned around and Rhys immediately recognised her to be Nurse Nina. Famous for her healing stations. “Handsome Jack!” She said in a thick Russian accent. “Lovely to see you, who is this little skinny boy with you.” She gestured one of her bloody hands at Rhys.

“Ah, Nina I told you about Rhys. He’s starting in the end lab on this floor. My new special weapons guy.” The ‘new’ in that sentence didn’t escape Rhys and it did make him panic a little, he felt a tad woozy and he wasn’t sure wether it was over the state of the room before him or the notion that his termination is a real possibility. He decided to ignore it.

“Anyway, what delightful thing are you doing to that _poor,_ poor soul.”

Nina’s eyes lit up. “This one of Maliwan spies. Nurse Nina try new method of liver surgery. This man drink too much alcohol, liver not very happy. Nina see how to fix this.”

“Right, well as much as I’d love to stay and hear those delightful screams of Maliwan Scum, I’ve got a tour to continue, keep up the great work doll.” They turned to leave and as the door slid shut the screaming started again, no doubt Nina had gone back to fiddling with that person’s insides.

This interaction with Nina, it being more than a one sentence conversation, confirmed Rhys’ suspicions that Jack was uncomfortable around Nakayama. He also made a point never to say that to anyone or else he’ll probably get his tongue ripped out or something.

They didn’t walk to the door across the hall as expected but continued to walk down the corridor. Aside from the one they passed next to Nurse Nina’s lab there only appeared to be one more door which was at the end of the corridor.

“Sometimes I’m kind and I don’t kill all traitors and spies by my own hand.” Jack said flippantly. “Those are sent to that hulking Russian lady to perform crazy medical tests on, awake.”

Rhys cringed, but made note not to get on the wrong side of Jack _or_ Nina. “How come he wasn’t you know, thrashing about?”

“ _Now_ you’re asking the good questions kid. So basically it’s some tranquilliser that paralyses the body. You can’t move but you can hear, see, smell, speak and definitely feel. It’s _fantastic_ for getting out information I tell ya! It’s made out of some like varkid venom. Or was it from a needier stalker? Eh, don’t know. Don’t care. Whatever it is, _I love it._ ” Fantastic isn’t the work Rhys would have described it as, but to each their own, the victims did kinda earn it.

The taller male was about to ask about the door from across the hall but it was almost as if Jack read his mind and started speaking.

“The door we just past is Wilhelm’s room. You won’t see him much as I’ve usually got him doing missions on Pandora, like he is right now. But on the other side it’s just a weapon and training facility for him. Doesn’t exactly fit in with all the experiments down here but,” Jack shrugged “I guess he is a secret weapon in himself. Ya know, you two ain’t so different! He has masses of cybernetics. The man is basically entirely robot at this point!”

Rhys weakly laughed, so nothing like him at all then.

They reached the end of the corridor and the final door, “aaaand here’s our stop.”

Jack entered the room and Rhys was beyond stunned. The room was big, which was to be expected considering the size of the other rooms. But my god the kit in that room was something out of Rhys’ dreams, there was an array of racks filled with different Hyperion weapons. There was a drawing board that was perfect for sketching up weapon designs and blueprints. A lot of storage cabinets. No doubt they were physical back-up copies of previous model designs. In the middle of the room was a long table and some chairs, no doubt for meetings. And the computer, oh god the computer. Rhys was sure he’d start crying, it was the newest model. Holo screen, 3 holographic screens in fact and he recognised the small box that sat atop the desk, a series of many coloured lights whirling around inside. This computer was so small but no doubt, incredibly powerful. Rhys couldn’t help himself and rushed into the room. Eagerly taking a seat in the plush chair. “My good Jack! This… this is absolutely amazing!” A burst of confidence and excitement encouraged him to exclaim that.

A cocky grin was plastered on Jack’s face. “You’re more than welcome cupcake.” He pulled out a chair from around the long table and seated himself, twisting it around so he was facing Rhys. “Let’s discuss some more about what is of expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Rhys’ first day will be out soon! So sit tight 😘
> 
> If you wanna come chat or look at my art you can find me here:  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/StingAfterDark?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor)  
> 
> 
> [Instagram](https://instagram.com/stingy_wray?igshid=1vjud2glf49p8)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t entirely happy with the outcome of this but, Oh well! Hope you enjoy it anyway! The chapters are getting longer and longer so are taking a smidge more time to write them and double check them.

What was expected of Rhys was just about the obvious, basically just a big non-disclosure agreement. Aka, ‘you leak anything you’re dead’ kinda deal. Which made Rhys incredibly nervous to ask about living arrangements, but better off biting the bullet now and getting a plain answer. The other option was assuming it was alright and them both be airlocked.

“I do have a question to ask Jack.” Said man perked up. “So I live with my best friend now, who is in finance and I was wondering if we would be alright continuing to live together?”

Jack signed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Ya see, it’s a really tricky thing sugar.” Rhys’ heart sank “usually I’d say nooo, no absolutely no way. But you know what, sure. You didn’t poison me with this coffee _soooooo_ I’ll let it slide. But I will reiterate, if _any_ information about _any_ project in this floor gets out. _Especially_ the one for my gun. I will make you watch as I squeeze the life out of your friend and then you’re next. Got it?”

Rhys offered a weak nod in response. “Fabulous!” Jack stood up and clapped Rhys by the shoulder. “Right Rhysie, _this_ handsome man is off for important meetings. I will let you aquatint yourselves with these wonderful bits of kit and I’m going to have a meeting with you around-“ He paused checking his watch “around 7. Bye sugar!” He gave Rhys a playful box to the stomach. But he caught the bruise in his blow and Rhys doubled over in pain. His whole body screamed. “Damn kid I didn’t hit you _that_ hard.” He laughed and Rhys breathed heavily in response.

“Woah seriously, are, uh… are you alright?” He couldn’t see Jack’s face but the tone of his voice had a hint of, concern? Nah probably just Rhys hearing things. “Look, time is money and I can’t just have you doing- what ever this is. I’m getting Nina.”

“No!” Rhys shouted, standing up sharply. He hissed at the pain in his side, why couldn’t he have just taken off his god damn arm. “Sorry- but no. No, I’m alright.” He said, incredibly unsure, gripping his side.

Jack clicked his fingers and made an up gesture. Rhys reluctantly obliged and lifted his shirt. The CEO strode towards him and Rhys’ breath hitched. He looked at the fading, but still very painful, bruise on Rhys’ side. He poked it, _Jack fucking poked it_.

Rhys let out a yelp in response, “ _Ow-_ what the fuck Jack!”

The initial response he received was more damn, stupid, slightly intoxicating, laughter. “I am absolutely _not_ sorry. Totally couldn’t help myself there pumpkin. How did you go about… this?” Jack gestured to his side.

Rhys flushed, his mind thinking back to the drunken picture he’d sent Jack. “Well I drank a bit too much on Saturday and forgot to take my arm off, the panels dig into my side when I sleep. Not the- _ow hey_.”

Jack had poked Rhys’ side again. “Your own fault you got it, Dum Dum. Poke. Poke.” He jabbed Rhys’ Bruise two more times. Rhys breathed in sharply, roughly tucking his shirt back in, the harsh movement hurting so much more than Jack’s poking. “Aaaaanyway, as fun as it has been poking at your bruise, I am a busy man.” He walked back over to the door before turning to Rhys and saluting.” Handsome Jack, _out._ ”

Just as the door was about to close it opened again. Rhys looked up confused. Jack popped back in, a missed bit of info perhaps. “Oh, before I forget, the shirt you wore on Saturday? _nice shirt_ cupcake.” He winked and headed out the door again.

The cybernetic man let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding all morning. He was overwhelmed as fuck but one thing he certainly knew, is he was absolutely going to adore this job. Rhys did feel drained from the constant fucking rollercoaster it had been since last Thursday. Most of his emotions being Jack related. Especially that final throwaway comment about the shirt, just the thought of Jack seeing a _really_ drunken picture of him feel all kinda of nervous. But the man complemented his shirt. Rhys supposes there would have been way worse things to say. Be as nice of a complement as it was, it didn’t stop the throbbing at his side. He was kinda glad it was a hint-y kind of comment as opposed to full on dragging or questioning him; there’s only so much embarrassing himself Rhys could handle.

After more reflection on his recent interactions Rhys determined he’d better stop being so damn scared around the CEO, however difficult that may be to achieve. But he is 100% sure the whole stuttering and whimpering fanboy behaviours grated on Jack. Which Rhys wants to avoid as much as possible. He trusted wholeheartedly that he belongs in this devision, Rhys did pride himself on being great at his job. So, his anxieties were not because he feels unfit for the job or anything, absolutely not. It was more so just fear of straight up being murdered by the man. Jack had seen something in Rhys, enough to move him to this special devision that only a handful of people on Helios knew about. The thought made him so giddy.

He was also excited to tell Vaughn that they could stay living together. Knowing he’ll have to have a proper sit down chat with both of his best friends explaining the severity of his NDA.

Rhys turned to his computer and powered it up. The set up was completely different to the crap he’d used in his previous office, well cubicle. First off all it started immediately, no waiting years for it to load up. Rhys connected his echo devices, his eye, arm and portable device. This made him so excited as his last computer didn’t have those features. Rhys always used his echo implants for his advantage at work, but having it connected to his work computer made it so that he didn’t have to import files over, he could access them instantly. Rhys let out a rather embarrassing squeal, glad for his seclusion in the room.

Rhys didn’t want to kick start work _just_ yet. Thankfully he was already more than prepared for a meeting with Jack in regards to personal weapon discussion because Rhys already had some pretty solid ideas to work with. Instead Rhys wanted to check out all of the nooks and crannies of _his_ new office. God he is never going to get tired of saying that.

He noticed a box atop the long table that held neglected to pay attention to earlier. But on close inspection, it was all of his trinkets from his previous work space. The Handsome Jack poster too, of course. He pulled those out first, noticing they had a sticky note written on them “nice taste ;)” it read and Rhys flushed with embarrassment and a _tiny_ bit because of his crush. _Only a little_.

Regardless of his embarrassment... they went up on the wall.

——

At around midday there was a knock at his door, he knew it’d be one of four people, _five_ if you include Wilhelm. But by the sounds of it, he’ll be on Pandora for a good few days, maybe even longer, who’s to know. He didn’t think Jack would have come back already and his suspicions were confirmed when his door slid open to reveal Gaige, a bright smile on her face. “Lunch time~~~ Jack asked me to show you to our lounge.”

“Our lounge?” Rhys was honestly just going to skip lunch, maybe pick up some to-go food if he was desperate, but colour him intrigued in regards to this lounge, he was certainly on board with that idea.

“Uhhh yeah dummy. _Our_ lounge. You cannot expect us to eat in our labs, I would honestly tear out my pigtails if I had to spend a single lunch time with a claptrap unit. Deathtrap is the only robot for me.” She sighed fondly.

“So this... lounge. Is it just like a lounge for executives and stuff.”

Gaige hummed skeptically. “Hmmmm, I wouldn’t say executives. It’s literally just a space for us and Jack. Sadly it’s a bit of a journey though. Well, only an elevator ride away.”

Oh wow, a secret lounge for them and Jack? This job had a whole heap of perks. Rhys was about to experience some of the finer things in life and he couldn’t believe how his life was being flipped in a matter of a few days. He guesses it pays to be a dumb idiot and fix gun blueprints in 2 days. _Man Vasquez really dropped the ball with this one_ Rhys chuckled to himself.

Rhys and Gaige entered the elevator and she reached across to press on the 30th floor. No one else joined them. “So where are the others?”

“Well as you know Wilhelm is on Pandora. But, Nina finished up her surgery and took the rest of the day off whilst her office is being deep cleaned and Nakayama, well he doesn’t really leave his office all that much, if at all. I’m _pretty_ sure the guy sleeps in there, ick.” The pair shared laughter for mutual unease of Nakayama. “So how did you meet Jack?”

The question caught him off guard, it was something quite weird to ask, surely? “Um, well, on Thursday I was sent-“

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up, Thursday? As in like 4/5 days ago Thursday?!”

Rhys nodded, incredibly confused.

“Wow. I mean- _wow._ You’re telling me you got put in this division after knowing the man 4 days? It took me months of knowing Jack before he put me on this division and I thought I was quick to be hired. If you don’t mind me asking, what did you do?”

“Did Jack by chance show you the shotgun blueprints with the energy shield?” It was Gaige’s turn to nod in confusion. “Well I did those in 2 days.” Rhys said proudly. Because hell, he was absolutely proud of doing that.

It seems Gaige was also impressed judging by her slack-jawed expression.

“ _How?”_

Rhys shrugged, “You know, I really honestly don’t know. But what I do know is there was a lot riding on that gun, my life to be exact so I was basically running on coffee and like 2 breakfast bars. Now here I am.”

“With that noggin of yours, it’s no wonder that Jack hired you for our band of misfits then.” Rhys laughed at the sentiment, not knowing what to respond with, thankfully he didn’t have to because they had arrived on the floor of Jack’s office. As soon as Gaige had pressed that button for the floor Rhys realised it must have been one of the doors either side. Finally, something that Rhys wasn’t oblivious too until it happened.

They walked out of the doors and towards the one that was to the left of Jack’s massive golden doors, “Good afternoon Meg!” Gaige beamed to the receptionist as they walked past, Rhys just offered an awkward wave.

The door to their lounge was really unassuming but the room itself really wasn’t. His eyes drew immediately to one of the walls in the room, the wall on their left. it was a massive fish tank with a huge array of coloured fish inside. Rhys had to bite the urge to run over and ogle at them all. Instead he studied the rest of the stunning surroundings. The two walls next to the fish tank were white and yellow but had a lot of greenery on them. Thick alien shrubs and flowers growing and intertwining with other plants that snaked along the wall. And across from the fish tank was floor to ceiling windows, which had the same view as Jack’s office. A beautiful sight of a torn up Elpis, rich purple light bleeding into space.

Rhys was absolutely speechless at the walls, _the view_. Just wow. The furniture was also just as impressive. Incredibly luxurious chairs sat around an ornately carved dining table. There were 14 seats at the table and Rhys doubts it’s ever been filled. There was what looked like a living room area. There were 6 sofa’s all together. Two groups of three in similar U-shaped layouts. Both had coffee tables there weren’t too dissimilar to the large dining table. The only difference between the group of sofas was one looked out into the view of Elpis and the other had a TV in front of it, there was a basket that sat next to the TV and it was filled to the brim with expensive looking thick fluffy blankets. _Rhys could get used to this._

He was broken out of his amazing staring by Gaige’s laughter. “You look exactly like I was when I first saw this, I knew you’d like it. Coming from an average life in Eden-5, you just don’t get luxuries like this. Who knew that all it took was killing a girl.” The redhead laughed even harder at Rhys’ reaction, which was a mixture of fear, disbelief and intrigue.

Gaige walked over and sat in one of the dining chairs. Rhys tentatively following her, expect he sat opposite her, feeling safer with a table in front between them. She pulled out her echo device and started tapping away before sliding it over to Rhys. “Pick what you want off there, Meg’ll go get it for us, lunch is on Jack. _Then_ i’ll tell you a little about myself, no doubt you’re curious after that one liner, hahaha.”

Rhys picked up her echo device, it was a lunch menu he recognised from one of the normal cafeterias. Honestly he half expected them to have some sort of private chef. But he supposes even the best of the best just want deli foods for lunch. Rhys just picked himself a pretty normal chicken salad sandwich and packet of salted crisps before he handed the echo back to Gaige. She clicked a few no real buttons then locked her device, turning back to Rhys.

“It’s not all as devious as it sounds, I just said it that way for dramatic effect, but I did technically kill a girl.” She cracked her joints, as if gearing herself up to tell the story. “I’d worked really really hard on a bot for the science fair. My best friend Deathtrap” she waved behind her where Deathtrap floated. “Well anyway, I was working super hard on him when this bitch _Marcie Holloway_ stole my early designs and made her own! She used her daddy’s money to pay the judges and her bootleg version of Deathtrap won! The bitch decided to push me, you know, really hammer home that I lost, but when she failed to realise was that _my_ version of Deathtrap was meant to be an anti-bully robot. Which she triggered by pushing me. Then poor little Marcie was no more.” Gaige made a mocking voice at the last part.

“Luckily my parents got me out there and I narrowly avoided being arrested. Fled to Pandora where I met Jack, did a few months of work at one of the loader bot facilities before he invited me to Helios to be his ‘mechromancer’~, it’s what I like to call myself” she shrugged, “don’t judge!”

“So are you technically still wanted?” Of _all_ the questions for Rhys to ask, why that?

Gaige nodded sombrely “yeah, I’d love nothing more than to see my parents, I’d bring them here but I din’t want to risk the law catching on so it’s best if I’m kept unknown on Helios. Nina is wanted too. She was on Pandora for a while but the company who was after her caught on so Jack let her in, that’s all _I_ can tell you on her matter though.”

“It’s incredibly interesting hearing all this Gaige! And don’t get me wrong, I love that you felt you could talk to me, but you have literally just met me today, are you not worried that I’m going to snitch on you?”

“I have a lot of trust in Handsome Jack and he has a lot of trust in me, our division are for people who Jack believes are reliable. I mean, they’re all highly secret projects, he isn’t exactly going to offer the position to anyone who is just _good_. Our jobs are for people who are _the best_. Which is why I was a little taken aback that you only met 5 days ago because it usually takes Jack ages to trust someone. But I do admit, you have this certain like, aura about you that is just, I don’t know, friendly? Maybe. I’m not sure but what I do know is you’re a pretty sweet guy.”

That hit information hit Rhys like a tonne of bricks and he certainly wasn’t disliking this revelation but it was all, a lot, to process. Gaige had just complemented him greatly. It actually really made him happy to have someone say that he just had a friendly aura. Then all the things about Jack trusting him. Was that actually true? If so he’d join the taken aback parade because 4 days?

Rhys was pulled out of his thoughts by a swift knock at the door. Gaige was the one to answer it and judging by the rusting of a bag and the red headed girl thanking Meg, then Rhys does believe that is the food. Good because he was actually starting to get absolutely famished. Gaige set the bag down on the table and rummaged through unloading her food which when she unwrapped it, _appeared_ , to be a meatball sub. He wasn’t sure because honestly it was a mess of meat, red sauce and heaps of cheese, he just figured it had to be. She slid the bag over to Rhys and he thanked her in return.

He began tucking into his food and surprisingly, was the one to initiate a conversation. “I’ve noticed that all of our doors don’t have codes to input, including this one. Won’t it be easy for someone to get in?”

Gaige snickered at his question, “nah they’re locked up incredibly tight. That’s my doing. Jack was sick of having to put in a multitude of code and do scans and shit to feel safe so he got me to do a security system that scans us as we go to the door and opens when we’re in proximity. You’re on the system too now. But don’t worry, you can change permissions of who is allowed into your office, mine is anyone but Nakayama, the dude _absolutely_ creeps me out.”

“Yeah I’m getting that from a lot of people.” 

Rhys was super intrigued about how Gaige did the security system. The pair already appear to have so much in common, including them both having cybernetic arms. Gaige’s was a sleek white and red. No doubt of her own doing. Rhys gestured with his cybernetic arm “Jack wants you to see what you can do with this.”

Her eyes lit up “I know!! I.AM.EXCITED. Oh boy I’m gonna give you suuuuch a sweet design. Have you got any idea what you want it to look like? Colour wise I mean.”

Rhys pondered. He did like sporting the Hyperion colours but there was a part of him that felt it was a bit tacky. Made him feel like Hyperion property. Which technically he was. But he wanted something a bit more refined, especially if he was now significantly higher ranking in the company. He studied his arm for a moment, “I’m thinking chrome, something shiny and sleek.”

Gaige clapped in excitement, “That’s exactly what I was hoping you’d say, honestly I’m going crazy from all this yellow and white crap I’m making. I’ll get cracking on some designs tonight.”

There was nothing Rhys wanted to do more than talk the ear off of this poor girl. It’s interesting because Gaige is a more hands on person with her craft whereas Rhys is more concepts and blueprints, theoretical design and coding. But this didn’t mean they wouldn‘t chat for hours and hours about robotics and weaponry. Rhys was also really curious as to the story of her cybernetic arm and no doubt she wanted to know about his. But, his wasn’t the most delightful of stories, it seemed like a lot to unload onto someone he’d just met. Even though he weirdly feels like he’s known her for years.

Rhys bit down on his sandwich, thinking of what question to ask Gaige next when the lounge door slid open. In walked Handsome Jack, who seemed to be in an incredibly foul mood when he first entered. It upon seeing Rhys was in there, he straightened up and threw on his biggest, clearly fake, smile.

He walked over and threw a packet of pretzels(?) down. He parked set himself down in the chair to Rhys’ left. Rhys raised an eyebrow at Jack.

Ever since Rhys’ little pep talk to himself this morning he felt ever so slightly calmer when thinking of Handsome Jack. Gone is the constant fear of death. Well not gone entirely per se, he was still curious and weary what had happened to the _last_ guy, who was vaguely mentioned earlier. But Rhys figured if Handsome Jack wanted him dead, he’d be dead.

“It appears Gaige has showed you our lounge.” Jack stated, opening the bag of pretzels. 

Under the relatively new revelation of Rhys’, probably, current safety. He decided to be really bold and test the waters with Jack and make a joke. He’d never been so nervous to make a joke before. “Wow Jack, whatever could have brought you to that conclusion?”

Jack paused and stared at Rhys with an unreadable expression. Both him and Gaige burst into laughter. “ _Meeeeow_ , did not expect that from you. Got some claws on you, kitten.” Jack said, shovelling a handful of pretzels into his mouth.

Rhys laughed along with them but internally he was screaming. _He had just joked with Handsome Jack_. Not only he wasn’t murdered but Jack had actually laughed along with him not at him. Rhys felt just the tiniest bit comfortable around Jack, his idol, his hero. Well it’s good to know jokes and sarcasm is on the menu. But questioning him isn’t, as he learned this morning from basically being pinned against the wall. Rhys was disappointed in the slight swirl of heat that appeared in his loins when he remembered the incident.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. Rhys just mainly sat back and ate, listening in on Gaige and Jack talk about his meetings. Mostly Jack complaining and Gaige offering jokes or making fun of his executives. He also described in _great detail_ the manner in which he’d ‘let go’ two members of staff earlier on. All the while he continued to tuck into his bag of pretzels. Rhys was incredibly glad to be done with his food when that conversation started.

Rhys finished with his lunch and despite wanting to just sit there and make heart eyes at Jack, he did have some work to do _fo_ r Jack.

When the tall male stood up Gaige took it as a cue to start packing her stuff up. He waved her off and uttered something about being able to find his own way. Which wasn’t hard, it was an elevator ride away. Rhys partially wanted to go on his own to test out the doors, by now he’d only gone through them with other people, he wanted to know he was on the system. Rhys plugged in the floor for their secret labs. Which was floor 3. Anything beyond was maintenance and trash and all that guff.

It was strange that one of the higher potions at Hyperion was so, _low_. Floor didn’t always particularly match status, after all R&D was only a floor or two above them and they were wayyyy more important than Rhys’ previous role on floor 11.

But the floors weren’t important. What was important was the fact that the doors actually worked as Gaige said so and Rhys was on the system. Because he slipped into his office without as much as pressing a button. No more times of carrying arm fulls of papers to somehow try and enter a code.

——

Rhys fine tuned some of the side projects he had thought off. All were worthy of being Hyperion guns that Rhys had no doubt would sell well. But were any of them good enough for Jack? Well Rhys would be finding out sooner rather than later as the man was due… Rhys checked the time on his monitor- he was due right now, the past several hours had completely slipped by Rhys.

As if on queue, the man himself came strolling in, wide grin on his face. He certainly seemed in a much chipper mood than he had been at lunch. Rhys pegged up to the fact that the man had since eaten and maybe ‘ _fired’_ some more people, the fired obviously meaning he literally fired at them. Though he supposes strangulation and airlock venting were on the menu. You never know with Jack; he can get quite creative.

“There’s my Rhysie boy, got some wonderful toys to show me I hope?” Jack seated himself at the same chair he had earlier, the position _also_ being in the exact same spot as it was earlier.

Jack sat with his legs apart, elbows resting against his knees. His fingers were knitted together, chin resting in the middle. He waited intently for Rhys to start blabbering on about guns. Wonderful, wonderful guns.

“I had a few ideas for various weapon types. So what kind are you looking for Jack? Shotgun? Smg? Pistol? Rifle? Anything else?” Rhys was surely hoping he wouldn’t pick anything else because he really didn’t have any of those to show. It was more for pleasantries really.

Handsome Jack wasted no time in choosing the pistol. Which was no surprise to Rhys as the one he placed down on the table a few days prior was also a pistol. Rhys is also glad he chose the pistol because it was the best out of all the designs. If he does say so himself.

“I have one pistol design then so I’ll tell you about that first and if you’re not happy then I can tell you about the other weapon types and you can see if you like different features better.” Rhys pulled up the rough sketches, initial specs and stray lines of potentially useful code. “What’s I’m thinking is taking the idea of the _vision_ line of pistols, because they’re iconically Hyperion, a perfect match for you. But of course, a great man such as yourself shouldn’t have just any old vision pistol.” Rhys was trying to throw in as many complements to Jack as possible, to entice him into picking this design. It’s not like he was lying thought because he did believe that Jack deserved only the finest and Rhys would be the one to give him that.

“So, I want to up the critical hit damage because no doubt most of your shots are critical, may as well hit them when they’re down. I did some lines of code looking into potential ways of having it so that the more you shoot, the easier the accuracy is due. Which we’ll try and take out the recoil as much as possible. Not exactly ironed out _how_ I’m going to do that. But it’s in the early stages anyway.” Rhys looked away from the screen to glance over at Jack, who looked completely interested, a mischievous glint in his eye. This was all the encouragement Rhys needed.

He turned to look back at the screens, pointing out the several triangular points jutting out from the beginning of the Pistol’s barrel. “These are going to glow blue, which is more of an aesthetic choice. But it’s to match with the shock damage elemental effect. I did think about putting in the corrosive effect, or maybe even the slag because I know both of them are the most gruesome and _fun_. I decided on shock because bandits seem to be getting smarter and buying more of our shields. Obviously as you know shields are weaker to shock. But also, I figured it’d be easier for you to one-shot a claptrap unit; I know how much you despise them.” He turned around to face Jack once more. Rhys was slightly out of breath from walking so much, “Any notes?”

Jack took a moment of contemplation before a delightfully wicked grin spread across his face. “You know…” he started, “I chalked you up to be a one hit wonder after that idea for the shields on the shotguns.” Rhys expected Jack thought of him as much. “But kitten, you have abso _-frickin’-_ lutely hit this out of the god damn park!” Rhys smiled genuinely, relieved that his initial designs were approved. “My only note is, is there anyway that the gun is _more_ effective against Hyperion made shields?”

Rhys was confused at the note, it could be a risky move in case anyone ever got a hold of Jack’s gun and turned it on him, but Rhys pushed those thoughts out of his mind, that would likely never happen. In a spur of the moment, pride and excitement vibrating his body he did the _lamest_ thing ever. Rhys threw up god damn finger guns. To make it even worse he uttered “You betcha.” Whilst doing so. What an incredibly cringe reply.

Jack seemed taken aback by this response, clearly not expecting as much to come from Rhys. “Pfffft, alright pumpkin. That wasn’t like the nerdiest response ever.” He said rolling his eyes, Rhys flushed beet red in embarrassment.

The CEO slapped his knees as a sign of his imminent departure. He stood up with a low grunt and Rhys could hear the pops and clicks of his well-worn limbs. Jack stared at flushed Rhys for a moment and the younger male could see a flash of some unknown emotion wash over Jack’s features. He ruffled Rhys’ hair. “Well done kiddo, I can’t wait to have this baby in my hands.” Rhys was so glad at his earlier embarrassment; it meant his face was already as red as possible and the CEO didn’t see how much the tiny touch of affection had affected him.

Jack turned on the ball of his foot, heading for the exit. “I’m off to go do some _paperwork._ ” He threw up a really some really unenthusiastic jazz hands “Yay me.” He said in the direction of Rhys’ door. “Well I’ll see you tomorrow cupcake, have a nice night.”

Rhys watched wordlessly as Jack left the room and after the door had closed after him he let out a long groan. Why did he have to go and throw up some stupid ass finger guns. And _what_ was that all about when Jack ruffled his hair. Rhys was rather overwhelmed… but what and _INCREDIBLE_ first day. He was so very excited to start working on Jack’s gun.

He idly added some tweaks to the design, making sure to put a note about Jack’s request for increased damage against Hyperion shields.

And with that, Rhys concluded his first day. He didn’t lock down his computer, but he did remember to tinker with the admissions to his room, making it so that only Him, Jack and Gaige had access. No hate to the other 3 who worked on the floor but Rhys didn’t feel like they’d interact much, nor would they really need access to Rhys’ room. Rhys trusted Gaige though, it’d be nice for the redhead to be able to saunter in for a chat sometimes. Despite it being easy and quick to load up his new computer, it was a lot better for Rhys to leave it on sleep with all his tabs still open, just so he can immediately get started on his work tomorrow without worrying about setting it all up like he had it right now. It was a weird feeling knowing that absolutely no Vasquez was going to come over and steal his project ideas.

Rhys picked up the two used travel mugs he’d left the house with that day. Jack had left the one he’d drank out of when they’d arrived at Rhys’ new office. He picked it up to see that there was still a little left. Rhys was really intrigued at just _how_ sweet Jack liked his coffee so he took a little sip. He was _repulsed._ Though he wasn’t sure it was gross because it was cold or because it was just wayyyyyyy too sweet. He supposed it was both. But he tucked both practically empty containers under his arm, trying to ignore the fact he _totally_ didn’t just share an indirect kiss with Jack via his favourite travel mug.

——

There was no stand out parts of Rhys’ commute back to his and Vaughn’s place. But Rhys shuffled in to see his small housemate sitting laid back on the sofa, watching something on the TV. The taller male put both cups down on the counter and walked over to flop down in next to Vaughn on the sofa.

He didn’t get a single moment before Vaughn insisted on getting a run-down of his day. “Sooooooooooo, how was it?!” Rhys honestly couldn’t blame him. It’s not everyday your bro is put on some super secret development team. Designing a gun for _the_ Handsome Jack.

So Rhys went about giving the man a play by play of his day. Though he did leave out his meeting with Jack, positive that he shouldn’t reveal any aspect of his pistol design. Excitedly he did talk about how the security worked for their floor and how one of the members of his team developed the tech and that she had a cybernetic arm too!! Rhys trusted Vaughn entirely with this information. The man knew as well as anyone how this was completely confidential information. It’s not like Vaughn had many friends to go blabbering to. His coworkers sure, but he didn’t like them _that_ much. No one compared to how Rhys was as a friend. Not a good sacrifice for the sake of some gossip.

“Wait til I tell you the _best_ part!” Rhys’ eyes lit up. “Well, it does have it’s downsides because it means I can’t go to lunch with you guys as much.” Vaughn looked slightly dejected but he was also confused. But he urged Rhys to go on.

“We have a special lounge!!” Vaughn looked at him slack-jawed but overall hyped for his bro, if not a little jealous. Rhys went into all the intricate details of the lounge, all the decoration, the view. God _the view_. Rhys still couldn’t believe how stunning Elpis looked.

“Dude! You _have_ to sneak me in there.” Vaughn pleaded him with puppy dog eyes, but he knew the answer would be no anyway.

Rhys chuckled, “sorry bro, it’s the same security as our floor and I don’t think it’d be easy to get you in unnoticed, it’s right next door to Jack’s office. I’m _pretty_ sure either him or his secretary would know.” Vaughn let out a pained sigh and flopped back onto the sofa.

“Not _fair_.” He groaned before sensibly adding. “Though I say that, you _did_ do some utterly soul-crushing task to land where you are. Ultimately I am insanely proud of you bro and these lavish rewards are certainly deserved.”

The sentiment truly flattered Rhys and pride swelled in his chest. “Importantly, I did ask Jack about us moving in together.” Vaughn perked up at this, fitting up straight again. “Surprisingly, he said it was all fine. _But_ -“ Rhys put on a terribly impression of Handsome Jack “if any of my gun designs are leaked, pumpkin. I’ll personally throw you and your nerdy ass friends out with you.”

Despite the true and scary sentiment, both men started laughing, with the mutual understanding that they’d be tight lipped individuals.

Vaughn changed the subject and began excitedly talking about different exciting, _expensive_ features they’d have in their new home. Rhys fled the room to go and grab his laptop from under his bed, opening the various bookmarks of different flats that caught his eye. Vaughn also scrolled through the website, on his echo device, saving ones he also found interesting as they discussed about what would go where and what was important, what would they sacrifice. Admidst their conversation Rhys’ echo eye pinged that he’d received a notification.

_THEHJ_

_20:57 – Hey Rhysie_  
_20:57 – gr8 work today!_ 😜👍  
_20:57 – if you check your email u should have a rundown of ur pay & a schedule of deadlines. Don’t stress your pretty little head about those tho. Ur done when ur done. See u tomorrow morning pumpkin, make sure you bring coffee._

Rhys was still as appalled as ever over Jack’s horrendous texting. But he shot him back a thank you text before he rushed over to his email.

He- _wow_ , he was gobsmacked. Rhys audibly slapped a handover his mouth and Vaughn looked over in confusion. Rhys knew it’d be a big pay rise. But this was _a lot_. Rhys turned to Vaughn, the big pay check filling the vision of his echo eye. “Vaughn, look at some more expensive places.” The smaller buff male’s jaw swung open, similar to the manner in which he had done when Rhys detailed the lounge. They both squealed. Vaughn did pester just _how_ much he was getting paid. Rhys didn’t want to say though. He didn’t want to upset his friend. Because is was _that_ much.

The pair did just that and looked at more expensive flats, narrowing it down to just 3 potential ones. Rhys promptly booked viewings for the week, one for each evening. He was _absolutely_ pumped.

Rhys did also run through his schedule and he actually had wayyyy more time than he thought for things. He assumed that because he’d done the previous blueprints so quick that Jack would rush him to get his gun done. But he was pleasantly surprised that he couldn’t be anymore wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Rhys has gone from like an average wage to something like half a million a year. The amount doesn’t matter that much, just the fact it is a lot.
> 
> If you wanna come chat or look at my art you can find me here:  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/StingAfterDark?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!

The excitement Rhys had didn’t die down through we week nor during the viewings, he was still in shock at _just how much_ dosh he’d be ballin’ now.

All three homes the pair had viewed were beyond stunning.

Viewings aside, the first few days of Rhys’ work were absolutely amazing. Though nothing out of the ordinary happened. He slipped into a pretty normal rhythm. He’d make two coffees in the morning. One disgustingly sweet and mostly milk for Jack and the other, black as tar for Rhys.

Rhys didn’t know exactly where to meet Jack on his second day but he just went to his own office. Which was a good call because Jack was there. Sat in Rhys’ chair actually, looking through the files that were open. Not that Rhys’ minded, the files were of _his_ gun. But that’s not what struck Rhys about Jack in his office he felt something… _interesting_. A strange sensation that ran through his body at the thought of Jack sitting in his chair.

The pair chatted about what Rhys was planning to do on the gun today, sipping their respective coffees. Jack didn’t complain about it so Rhys assumed that it was to his satisfaction. Which gave Rhys a warm feeling. When they were done, Jack went on his way. Each time he left Rhys was a blushing mess. But that was significantly better than a twisting knot of anxiety that was ever present in their first meetings.

He was a busy boy, with his nose to the grind. Occasionally he would take a break to go see what Gaige was up to, chatting with her. 

Gaige would sometimes swing by his office too, nosying about with what Rhys was doing on Jack’s gun, he figured she would be alright knowing about his project. In fact she’d been a great help and a few times after a bit of brainstorming with the red head he’d figured out some problems he was having.

Rhys was developing this gun real fast. Of course, he still had fuck tonnes to do. After all it had to be completely perfect for when it came to be made. But, he started thinking of other projects to work through alongside it, so he could take his time with Jack’s pistol. Through talking with Gaige, who egged him on with the secret project idea, he just didn’t know what weapon to make. Conversations and brainstorming later, they landed on Rhys creating a shotgun. The brunette had worked on shotguns before but they were the weapons he was least experienced in making blueprints of. So he figured why not. The tricky part was actually deciding what weapon to go for. His mind was alight with so many ideas regarding what would make it _special._ Rhys liked the idea of the scattered shotgun pellets being mini explosives and Gaige absolutely lapped it up. Which was enough of a good sign than any. So that’s what he would work on. He thought of all the money it’d make Hyperion, wondering if it’d make Jack proud. Envisioning a smirking Jack did just did things to Rhys and- _nope. Nope nope nope._

Unfortunately, throughout the last few days more than once Rhys had found his mind drifting to unsavoury thoughts of his new boss. Well, Jack had always been his boss, but not his _direct_ higher up. But, the logistics of who his boss had and hadn’t been, was unimportant. What was important, was how agonisingly pent up Rhys had felt. He hadn’t done anything sexual since his last attempt was interrupted by an echo call from Jack.

Though yeah, he fantasied greatly about Jack over him, mercilessly tugging and pulling at him like putty in his hands, but Rhys just didn’t feel _right_ getting off to the thought of him. He supposes it was because he’d actually had a number conversations with the man now, he no longer felt overwhelmingly starstruck in his presence. Don’t get him wrong, Rhys was still infatuated with Jack. But it kind of, tapered off into just a basic crush. That and whenever Rhys was in his room he felt the posters of Jack staring down on him, they gave Rhys a different feeling than what they used to. He felt slightly guilty at the thought of Jack being his spank bank material. The cybernetic man made a note to finally retire those Jack posters when him and Vaughn moved place. He didn’t need them now he saw the real thing every morning and most lunch times.

That’s basically how the last few days went for Rhys.

Now back to the apartment hunting.

Each evening they visited one of the three they’d hot listed to be their favourite. They dragged Yvette along with them, the opinion of their other best friend being incredibly important.

She knew some of which what Rhys was up to in terms of his new job but she didn’t know about it to the extend that Vaughn did, it’s not that he _didn’t_ trust Yvette, he did. But the level of trust Rhys shared with Vaughn was unmatched.

Their female friend whined at every viewing that it was unfair Vaughn was moving into such a lavish place at little cost to him. Rhys had suggested that Yvette could take a room too if she pitched in. But she insisted against it. Saying she prefers to live alone and that she has things all comfortable for her. Which he couldn’t fault her with feeling. There were some days Rhys wishes he lived alone. However, for the most part, he loved living with his best bro.

The apartments he did look for were three roomed. They did discuss having a fourth room and making it Rhys’ office but Rhys insisted against it; if he wanted to work, his office was only an elevator ride and a walk away, plus he can always have a computer in his room for emergency work. It wasn’t like the rooms in these expensive apartments were small. Far from it.

They wouldn’t go lower than 3 rooms. It was for them to be able to have guests stay over and not have them sleep on the sofa. Rhys hadn’t seen his parents in a long while and they had never gone to see him on Helios. He supposed it’s about time to; they can see how well their wonderful boy has done for himself. But that wasn’t important business to focus on right now, he and Vaughn had a decision to make. Well, more like Rhys had a decision to make. Since he was paying for most of the rent. Plus Vaughn wasn’t picky. As long as he had a bed to sleep in and space for his games consoles he was happy.

The first apartment was amazing. In hindsight, that was probably just due to the fact that Rhys had never been in an apartment this fancy before. The hallway was long and narrow, most of the wall was shoe and coat storage and Rhys wondered about the kind of people this was made for. He had a hard time believing that people could own _that_ many coats and shoes. There was a door in the right that lead into a small bathroom. Odd place but he figured it was probably just for guests who had come in from a long trip and needed to relieve themselves.

At the end of the hallway was a sliding door that opened up into the living room. In the centre of the room the floor dipped down a few steps to where a sofa and coffee table had been built in. Initially he was breath taken, but upon reflection he was a bit disappointed that there wouldn’t be any way to swap out the sofa, not that he needed to, it was satisfactory. But that’s just it, it was only _satisfactory_. There was an incredibly large tv on the wall next to the lowered flooring. 3 doors were on the left and they led into decent sized bedrooms. The upside was that the walls of the bedrooms were the ones that led out into space so their rooms had fantastic views of the twinkling stars. Sadly due to where this apartment was situated, they didn’t have the pleasure of the same Elpis view that Handsome Jack had. But it made sense. Rhys was earning a lot but it was nothing compared to the billions that Jack was raking in to afford such a view. Not that he had to pay for it, being the CEO and all. But if there were similar places with the view the no doubt were fit for someone with 8 or 9 figure salaries.

The bedrooms had built in wardrobes, the master having a walk-in, Which Rhys liked. They were out of the way behind sleek floor to ceiling mirrored panels. But what he didn’t like was the built in cabinets that were jutting out of the wall. He’d rather have an empty space to customise himself. Each bathroom also had an en-suite bathroom. Walking back into the living room the trio were ushered into the kitchen space, which was separated from the living area by some sliding double doors, nice. Overall, this kitchen was gorgeous, nice amount of space, a lot of counters. The counters were also really pretty too, no complaints there. The fridge was massive and the inclusion of a big oven had Rhys’ mind buzzing with possibilities. He thought the apartment was real nice. The colours were rather muted. Greys and whites, begging for a personal stamp on them. He just really couldn’t shake the disappointment of the built in chair and cabinets.

Wednesday saw their second house viewing.

As soon as they entered Rhys already felt completely different to how he had with the first one. There was a small entryway. A cupboard on each side. Again, storage for shoes and coats. But significantly less than there had been with the previous one. _An appropriate amount of storage_ he thought.

There was no door at the end of the entryway, the doorway just opening up into the next room. This apartment was another unfurnished one, in fact, all 3 they were viewing were. The living space was open and it was adjoined in the kitchen with an open plan area. Which he preferred. Rhys did a lot of cooking and if it were in a separate room he would have felt isolated from his friends. So an open plan space worked better for him. The ceiling went up really high, two floors actually. Which makes sense because this was a two floor apartment.

To the left of the doorway was a spiral staircase, which led to a balcony that jutted out over the whole kitchen. A fair sized corridor was at the top. One side had a waist-height glass railing and it looked over the living room. The other side had 4 doors, 3 bedrooms and one bathroom. The master had an en-suite too. An average sized bathroom, way bigger than the one from the last viewing. It had black tiles with the odd one here or there being a rich yellow, borderline gold, in fact. The tub was a pearly white and had jacuzzi jets in it, Yvette had made a comment about the amazing baths Rhys could have in here, it had a waterfall shower attachment to it. Which felt odd with the jacuzzi bath, but Rhys wasn’t complaining.

The tiles on the floor were black, which was strange, Rhys had never seen floor tiles of that colour. The other main bathroom was pretty similar in terms of style, black and yellow. The same jacuzzi bath and waterfall shower, except the shower was in its own cubicle. There were obviously toilets and sinks in both bathrooms, but they weren’t anything to shout about. The other two bedrooms were also a great size.

Rhys had to admit it was pretty difficult judging a house with nothing inside, he could imagine where furniture would go but it would have helped him grasp the space better if he would have been able to see them with furniture in. But ah well.

The realtor showing them around led them back into the open area and let the trio mill about. The views in this apartment were better. Well, not much a _view_ per se, it was still just plain space and stars. But because the positioning of this apartment was on the corner of Helios, it meant that both the bedrooms and the living room had views of the stars. Rhys marvelled at the long floor to ceiling window panels in the living room. Yeah this one had certainly knocked the other out of the park. A big contender for sure.

Upon viewing the third property on Friday, it just solidified the fact that the second apartment was _the one_. Layout wise, the third one was similar to the first. Except the kitchen was open-plan but there were no windows. And after being treated to them in the first 2 properties this one was also a write off.

Yvette and Vaughn agreed, the second property was amazing. Kind of a steal too. Well, it was pretty expensive, but after seeing the other two properties, which were marketed only slightly less than the second, it deffo felt like a steal of a price.

Right after the viewing of the third property Vaughn and Rhys went to go sign for the house, Yvette took her leave, saying something about how a bottle of rosé in her fridge had her name on it. They both thanked her profusely and she waved it off saying that they can pay her back by letting her use the jacuzzi bath.

The good think about working on Hyperion’s space station meant that all the apartments were owned by Hyperion. There was no upfront fees like first rent or deposit and payment would be taken on payday. Which was one less thing to worry about. Though, Rhys is sure if he asked Jack for an advance the man would probably say yes. They also didn’t require a guarantor; your staff details were on the system and they only permitted you a property when your earnings would cover it. So there was not excuses for late payments. Rhys didn’t want to think about what would happen if you happened to come up short on a payments. There were rumours that it’s complete termination and you leave Helios effective immediately, through the airlock. But they were just rumours.

Right?

Anyway, Rhys had actually brought up the house viewings to Jack Thursday morning, during their gun briefing. He enthused about how amazing the second house had been and that they had a final viewing tonight before they made their decision. They were talking about where the second apartment was and Jack pointed out that it’d be quicker for him to get to work. Which it was, the elevator down to his floor would be a 5 minute walk instead of the prior 20 minutes it takes currently. Rhys nodded eagerly, already knowing this.

“Hopefully if everything goes to plan then we can move in Saturday.” Rhys took a sip of his coffee after the statement.

So here they were, everything going smoothly. Papers all signed the realtor sent them over digital copies of all the tenancy agreements they had signed, the usual. This of course wasn’t his first time getting an apartment on Helios. They were informed their keys would be dropped off Friday for them to move in on Saturday, Rhys was buzzing with excitement.

——

Rhys rocked up to work Friday morning, fresh faced and happy, two coffees in hand. On his journey to his office he thought about how this time last week he had been working on the blueprint revisions for a day and here we was now. Ready to move into a mega expensive apartment, working a new job which he was already obsessed with and how he makes _disgustingly sweet_ coffee for Handsome Jack every morning for when they go over Rhys’ project. Rhys’ projects for Jack’s personal gun! Ah! Rhys was living his dreams and it seemed to all be moving so god damn fast. Life was going great.

There were downsides though, like the sexual frustration, the complicated feelings towards Jack and there was still the part of him where anxiety gnawed away painfully. But, with how much of a high he was riding on currently, these were easy to ignore and push to the far recesses of his brain.

He got off on his floor and started his walk down the long, _long_ corridor. Gaige wasn’t in yet, the silence from her office door confirming that fact. Rhys learned quickly that she is absolutely not a morning person, often coming into work just shy of 10am or 11am, depending on the day. Rhys envied her, he’d love nothing more than coming to work late instead of his usual 7am arrival. But he didn’t feel bold enough to ask Jack to move their morning coffee sessions. He kinda liked it too, a morning meeting with the man certainly woke him up, the coffee helped too he supposed.

After what felt like years of walking Rhys finally arrived in his office. This was the first time he had arrived before Jack and kinda enjoyed being able to sit in his own chair. It was significantly comfier than the chairs on the basically unused conference table.

Rhys booted up his computer, which was still lightening fast. Rhys had only started tuning his computer off for the night yesterday. Which was when he started some initial ideas for this new shotgun he wanted to make. As Jack liked to look through the opened files on his computer, getting a look at the progress on his own gun and Rhys didn’t trust himself that he didn’t accidentally leave open the window with his rough sketches and notes. It appears shutting down his system had been pointless because Jack was apparently a little later this morning. Still, it was good to get in the habit.

The cybernetic man ran his flesh hand through his hair, opening up some of the files for Jack. By the time he was done, Jack still wasn’t there. Rhys just spun around in his chair, idly sipping at his coffee. Finally, 10 minutes later Jack came trudging in the office. He looked exhausted.

Rhys’ assumption was proven correct as Jack stifled a yawn behind his wide palm. He plonked himself down on the chair closest to Rhys’ desk, which at this point was permanently turned to face in his direction. He wordlessly handed Jack over his coffee. Two days prior Rhys had made the mistake before of cracking a joke in front of tired, pre-caffeinated Handsome Jack which resulted in a less then pleasant grilling from the CEO.

Rhys turned back to his computer and scanned through his notes, letting Jack get energised. A low hum sounded behind him and assuming it was Jack trying to get his attention, Rhys turned around, but instead of Jack looking back expectantly at him, instead Jack had his eyes closed, face looking completely blissed out after taking a sip of coffee. Rhys whipped his head back quickly. My _god,_ the brunette internally screamed, that did things to him that he really, really didn’t want to admit. He stared at his screen reading the same line over and over again, none of the information sinking in.

Thankfully by the time Jack was at a satisfied caffeine level was when Rhys had calmed his furious flush. “Right pumpkin, lay it on me.”

“Okay, so I spent yesterday looking for methods in which the gun would be more effective against Hyperion shields. I looked up a common line of code in all our models, the Hyperion code I’ve _creatively_ named it for ease of remembering. I started trying out different lines of code that would make the bullets either deplete the shield quicker or completely bypass it. Which, I did manage to find a potential winner. I’ll run some more tests on it today.”

Jack hummed in acknowledgment. “Excellent Rhysie. It’s coming along nicely.”

With how drained the man looked Rhys expected him not to stay long. Pick up and leave after a short briefing and to collect his coffee. But instead Jack sat there and eyed him expectantly. “Umh, is there anything else you want, Jack?” He asked all too nervously.

“How’d the viewing go?” He offered simply.

Initially Rhys was confused, wracking his brain for what Jack could have meant. “The apartment viewing?” He offered.

“Uhhhhh, yeah dum dum. What other viewings you had this week? Unless you’ve been to one of those peep shows perhaps. You know the ones! The ones where you sit in a little booth and view strippers dancin’.” Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

Rhys choked on air and began coughing and sputtering. “Certainly _not_ , sir. Sorry, uh- Jack.” He ran his flesh hand through his hair, clearing his throat. “We actually opted on the one I was telling you about yesterday, signed it last night and we move in tomorrow. Vaughn is getting the keys some point today, or something. Why do you ask? Wanna help move us move in or something?” Rhys snickered at the thought, there was no way he would.

“Sure why not.”

Fuck double take, Rhys had to do a quintuple take.

Jack lifted his biceps. “Gotta show off these guns- pew pew. I hope you have a lot of heavy stuff for Jack here to move.” He did little air kisses to his still flexed arms. “That and I do wanna check out that housemate of yours, see how much of a potential mole he could be. Don’t tell anyone I’m coming, just in case I can’t be bothered last minute. Can’t have me looking like an asshole no show.” _Don’t worry, you’ll still look like an asshole anyway_ Rhys thought.

“Mhmmmm, yeah, you got it Jack, I’ll see you tomorrow then, 11am.”Rhys squeaked, he was incredibly surprised that Jack was doing him this favour, Jack _didn’t do favours._ He guesses he’ll see if Jack is actually a no show or not.

During lunch Rhys had roped Gaige into helping him move. But other than that, Rhys went about his day as usual. He did just as he told Jack and ran tests on that line of code. Which to his disappointment, didn’t work. So back to the drawing board with that. Not literally, even thought he did have a pretty sweet drawing board in his office.

When Rhys hit a dead end with the code he decided that was enough of that today. If he were to keep going he’d probably crash his head into the solid desk. Instead he did some work on his side project.

All the while he couldn’t stop thinking about the potential of Jack coming tomorrow.

He didn’t stop think about it whilst eating. He also didn’t stop thinking about it whilst packing. Rhys especially didn’t stop thinking about it whilst he tried to sleep.

——

They’d just about moved all the boxes from their last trip with one of the mover trolleys. Rhys couldn’t help but feel sad about the fact Jack wasn’t there. For a moment he pondered reasons, his leading reason was maybe Jack didn’t know where he lived. But that was waved off; if he found his number, he can certainly find his new place. Rhys would be lying if he said he didn’t expect this because there was noooo way the CEO of a massive corporation would come hang and help Rhys and Vaughn move in. But overall Rhys was still in a good mood, from the major excitement from moving into the new place.

Introducing Gaige to Vaughn and Yvette was fun. She’d brought along Deathtrap, which ended up being a _massive_ help. But the look on his best friend’s faces when Gaige spoke about Deathtrap, was priceless. They both looked terrified, _especially_ when she told them about how he may have accidentally murdered a bully for pushing her. The pair made sure to steer clear of her in case they set off her robot companion.

Yvette had accidentally bumped into the redhead as they passed each other with boxes. The look of resignation from Yvette as she thought ‘this is the end’ had Gaige in bits laughing before saying that she’d already tweaked that protocol. Yvette cried that Gaige should have said something earlier! This incident, fortunately, was like the perfect ice breaker as they slipped into casual conversation and passing comments. Gaige was picking Vaughn and Yvette’s brains for embarrassing stories of Rhys and the pair, sadly, were all too willing to oblige.

Rhys was taking one of his boxes of clothes to his room, which was the master bedroom. An obvious choice considering he was paying majority of the rent. Vaughn of course, had absolutely no qualms. His new room was considerably larger than the tiny ass rooms in their old place.

A scream cut through the apartment and Rhys dropped the box in his hand at the shock. It opened on impact and a couple of bundles of his, incredibly garish, patterned socks rolled out. He cursed under his breath, glad that all of his boxes of fragile items had already been brought in.

Rhys dashed out of his room to see what Vaughn, it was definitely Vaughn’s girlish wail, was screaming about.

In hindsight Rhys should have given a heads up to his friends, maybe a ‘potentially Handsome Jack might be coming tomorrow. But honestly Rhys though it was was just a passing comment that Jack made that he’d forget about.

But here he was, looking over the balcony at none other than Handsome Jack looming over Vaughn. His nerdy best friend looking like he was about to piss himself or faint. Yvette was stood in the doorway, staring wide-eyed at the scene, box of kitchen pans in hand. He could only assume Gaige was in the kitchen below him as that’s where he could hear the whirring gears of Deathtrap.

They all must have heard Rhys dropping his things and running out because they all looked up to him. Vaughn with a begging ‘ _please help me_ ’, Yvette with a shocked expression. Jack? Well he looked like he was about to strangle Vaughn. “Oh, uh, hi Jack, I didn’t think you’d make it.” Rhys tried, and failed to sound as confident as he could. Not dwelling on it long he did a half jog down the spiral staircase, rushing to Jack’s side, he ideally didn’t want Vaughn strangled.

“Oh my _god_ glasses, shut the _fuck up_. If you scream one more time, this is going straight down your throat.” Jack said in his usual animated tone. He gestured with a silver box that was in his hand. Vaughn gulped and nodded. Jack slapped him on the back. “Nice one pal.” Jack turned to Rhys, his typical smirk on his face.

“If this place is an upgrade I dread to think what your other place looked like.” He whistled, looking around the room at the less of boxes.

Rhys chuckled and stroked the back of his neck. “It’ll look better once we’re unpacked… And have some furniture.”

Jack laughed at his statement, “No furniture? Damn Rhysie you _sure_ are living it up.”

Yeah this didn’t have any furniture. Through the whole house viewing process it didn’t click to Rhys that they’d need some, even though they’d gone to see unfurnished apartments. Because their previous home was cheap, a lot of the fixtures and fittings were a part of the place.. Thankfully their new pad did come with beds in the rooms though.

Not all was lost because Rhys did have a desk for his computer, as did Vaughn and they had a collection of two whole chairs. Which was literally just their desk chairs. Currently they were downstairs, in the place their new sofa would go. Well, they weren’t the only two chairs, Rhys supposes they did have a few bar stools that were at the kitchen island. The pair were yet to order other furniture. Waiting for payday. Well, he says them, but Rhys just means him. Rhys was waiting for payday.

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna take this outta my hands? I’ll keep it if you don’t get it in 5 seconds.” Rhys looked over at the CEO with wide eyes as Jack gestured with the box he threatened Vaughn with moments ago.

Rhys gently took it out of the man’s hands, thanking him. He looked at Jack expectantly, the gaze that was returned was that of eagerness, guess Jack wanted him to open it now. The box was quite heavy and from the packaging alone it looked expensive. There was no writing, just golden embossed patterns, that weren’t too dissimilar to Hyperion’s style.

He walked over to the large kitchen island, Gaige and Deathtrap were stood on the other side. They’d stopped unpacking some of the kitchen boxes to stop and watch the scene unfold. Rhys placed it down and delicately opened the top. Jack sauntered on over to stand next to Rhys, slumped on his side over the counter, elbow propping him up.

Inside was another box and Rhys slid it out, this new box looked similar to the last but had a seam down the middle. He lay it down on one of the sides and pulled the top off. Inside was a bottle. A _very expensive_ looking bottle. Rhys delicately picked it up. Being from Jack, no doubt this bottle was probably worth more than a few months of his new salary. He turned it over in his hands, the liquid inside sloshing about with his movements. “Handsome Jack’s fine aged scotch whiskey, 25 years.” Rhys ran his fingers over the bumpy label. He turned to Jack who looked as smug as ever. “Wow, Jack I don’t know what to say. Thank you! This more have cost a fortune.

Jack shrugged standing up, he started walking over to where Gaige stood, smiling. “Cost me _Jack_ shit, sugar. Hahaha, get it _jack_ shit, heh. But h’yeah cost me squat. Actually tastes pre--tty damn fine.” He turned to Gaige, “you know where the glasses are sweetie? I am _dying_ for a drink.” He said, jutting a thumb in Rhys’ direction.

Gaige looked around for a moment before standing up and scratching her head. “Can’t seem to find the box, I think it’s still on the trolley outside.” Before Gaige could finish her sentence Jack was out of the door. He came back a moment later with one of the boxes that had ‘kitchen’ written over it in thick marker. The delicate clink of the contents that sounded with each confident stride Jack took was enough confirmation that this had been the box with their glasses.

He set it down gently before whirring around. “You two-“ he clicked his fingers in the direction of Vaughn and Yvette, who were still stood frozen in their previous positions. “Get those last few boxes in here like, 5 minutes ago so we can shut that door. Don’t want any more weird _normals_ around me then I have to.” Rhys cringed at the sentiment.

But surely enough, they did kick into action and rush out to unload the last few boxes. Rhys set the bottle down gently, about to start making his way over to help them before Jack grabbed him by the arm. “Uh-uh. Sit down, kitten. I’ve gotta show you how to properly enjoy this drink.” Rhys did just that and plot a seat on one of the stools. Jack walked around to his freezer and began rummaging through his drawers. “No ice?” He asked, unimpressed.

 _Kitten?_ Had Rhys heard that one before? He flushed a little at the comment. Rhys kinda liked that one. 

“Well, I did _just_ move in today. Of course there is no ice.”

Jack looked like he was in thought before waving it off, “Whatever, this shit it good without it.” he moved back around to near Rhys and began opening up the box he’d brought in.

“How did you defend go about getting your own whiskey? Especially a 25 year age one.”

The CEO let out a little chuckle. “Well, Tassiter was boring as shit so it wasn’t a Hyperion brewery. Well, it wasn’t, it is now. Making alcohol is like one of the only good things bandits _can_ do. And this? Killed em all and took it over.”

Rhys wasn’t sure if it was the casual way something so serious was said or wether he is just a bad person, but he laughed. Jack looked at him with surprise but widely smiled instead.

As Jack places some of Rhys’ better glasses on the side, Yvette and Vaughn carried in the last of the boxes and closed the door behind them. They’d stood awkwardly in the living room before Rhys waved them over. Which they reluctantly did, taking their awkward standing next to Rhys.

The CEO uncorked the bottle and began pouring small amounts into 5 glasses, sliding 3 in Rhys’ direction before handing one to Gaige and picking one up himself. Rhys had no hesitation in picking up one of the glasses and taking a sip. It was good. _Really good._

His eyes flickered up to see Jack was already looking at him, expectant eyes. “See, I told ya is was good!” He grinned.

Rhys opened his mouth to speak but found Yvette’s voice came through. “HOLY SHIT! this is like the best whiskey I’ve ever had.”

Everyone turned to look at Yvette, surprised by the outburst. 

No better time than now for introductions.

”Jack, these are my friends, Yvette and Vaughn. Vaughn being my roomie.” He cringed at the work roomie, why did he say that.

Placing down his glass Jack extended his hand over the kitchen island. His two friends taking him in a firm handshake, without hesitation. 

“Nice to meet ya! Obviously you know me. The one, the only, handsomest guy on Helios. _Though_ Rhysie here could give me a run for my money on that.” Jack winked and that was the wrong moment for Rhys to be taking a sip of the whiskey. He sputtered, throat burning painfully. Handsome Jack thought he was good looking? Rhys turned beet red and made the worst decision ever, which was to look up at Jack. Who had this stupid gorgeous smile that made his knees weak. He was glad he was sat on one of the bar stools. 

“So where do you kiddos work then?” Jack asked and Rhys was relieved for the subject change. 

Yvette was first to speak up, “Marketing, sir. Mr. Thomas’ devision.”

”Please, doll, just Jack is fine. And marketing eh? So you’re well acquainted with this handsome mug already.” He gestured to his face, whiskey swirling excitedly in his glass as he did so. “What about you glasses?”

Vaughn cleared his throat shakily, clearly he wasn’t over his nerves from having the shock of his life when the CEO waltzed in. Understandable because it’s not every day that Handsome Jack is stood IN YOUR KITCHEN. 

“Umh, I. I work in finances sir- Jack. Handsome Jack. Payroll Devision. _Please don’t kill me._ ” he squeaked on at the end. Causing Jack to erupt in laughter.   
  
“Calm down pipsqueak. I’m not going to kill you, _yet._ Kidding! I’m Kidding! The look look on your face is priceless tho. But you’re alright. If I kill you, Rhysie here would be all mopey and shit and I can’t have that when he is working on a gun for me.”

His friends gasped at hearing the last part. They knew he had some secret projects, just not what. 

“Wait you haven’t told them you were working on cupcake? Damn, I would have been off bragging to everyone I know.”

Rhys shrugged, “I didn’t want to potentially lose this great job. Or the lives of my best friends.” Their gazes met and Rhys smiled, Jack’s gaze flickered down to his lips. Only for a split second, but it happened.

”Well anyway,” Jack started, he picked up his glass and drank the rest in one sip. “I best be off. Got people to airlock, a business to run, CEO things.” Jack said and Rhys was a little sad about it. “You’re welcome for the help, and the whiskey. It was nice meeting you two losers. Remember, if either of you tell anything to anyone about what Rhys is working on then you know, you get to meet the inside of my airlock. Fun!” He rounded the kitchen island and lay a hand on Rhys’ shoulder. “See you when I see you kiddo!”

With that, he was gone. 

Rhys would say short and sweet. It was definitely a short time Jack was there, but sweet? The jury has yet to decide. If anything it made Rhys’ emotions even more of a mess. Was... Had. Had Jack been _flirting_ with him? Surely not. Probably just teasing. Yeah it had to be.   
  


——

Gaige had stayed after Jack had taken his leave, as did Yvette. They helped Rhys and Vaughn unpack their boxes and boxes of belongings. They all had chastised Rhys for not giving them a heads up about the potential of Jack dropping by, but Rhys laughed it off. Especially when Vaughn did a retelling of his perspective about when Jack waltzed in through the door.

Rhys asked wether the two girls would be staying for food but Gaige said her and Deathtrap best be on their way, to do some work and Yvette said a similar sentiment but her excuse to leave was she had a call with her family. The pair had left together, chatting and giggling away down the hall. Rhys was suspicious. It really wasn’t like Yvette to pass up food. Not at all. But he shrugged it off, he supposes it’s probably been a long time since Gaige has been able to talk to people around her age, especially another woman.

Vaughn and Rhys ordered pizza and ate it sitting on the floor, watching TV. Which, unsurprisingly, was also in the floor.

——

Jack didn’t know what he was doing. Why did he stupidly agree to help Rhys move in. Why did he show up? He dragged a large hand across his face, groaning. He sucked in a breath through his teeth when his fingers caught on a particularly sensitive part of his scar.

He was still in bed, he’d been lay there awake for a good hour or so. It was currently 5am. Awoken by a particularly nasty night terror. The worst part rattling through his brain on repeat. He tried to get his mind off thinking about it, so he began reflecting on things that had happened recently.

All he could think about really was Rhys. It was weird, he’d met the man just over a week ago and here he was, already helping him move in. Though, he did do the bear minimum; Handsome Jack does not just help someone out, not for free anyway _._

It was equally confusing to him, that in mere days of knowing the man, Jack had given him not only a promotion but entrusted him on his secret projects team to make none other than a pistol _for him_. It honestly was beyond him. He does suppose that he’d been in a massively good mood as of late; obtaining a new eridium mine does that do a man. So maybe these uncharacteristic decisions were because of that. 

No, no, that didn’t feel right. Especially considering the person who came in after Rhys, on that Thursday afternoon, got his brains blown out all over Jack’s office carpet. Jack smiled wickedly at that memory, huffing out a breathy laugh.

Maybe it was because Rhys was a pretty little thing. Yeah, real appealing to the eyes. Legs that go _all_ the way up, lips that- no… again that didn’t feel right.

Jack pondered over their first meeting again. He’d come in all shy and nervous, like he was going to piss himself. But something seemed different to any other nervous wreck fanboy that had entered his room. There was a hint of angry fire burning in his eyes, that flickered more when Jack had questioned him about the blueprints. Which were the most god damn _appalling_ ones he’d seen in a while.

Rhys had surprised him but launching into a whole speech about how bad the gun was and improvements he’d suggested. Which led Jack to believe someone had tried to sabotage him. Jack thought it’d be harmless to humour him, give him and inch and see where he’d take it. Well the kid had ran a whole marathon with it. Things had gotten incredibly more interesting when Rhys had set himself a 2 day deadline. Jack was honestly so ready for the inevitable dumpster fire that would ensue. Surprisingly it never came. Just over a week ago, Rhys had come to Jack’s office and proven him wrong. Which he has to say, is an incredibly difficult feat; _No one proves Handsome Jack wrong._

Sure, the plans weren’t perfect. But honestly Jack had seen worse from departments that had spent easily a month or two on.

It was quite nice to have someone that seemed up to speed with Jack.

_That’s it!_

It finally cracked to Jack why this kid rose so quickly. Rhys really reminded him of himself. When he was much younger of course. He stood up to sabotages that faced his way and fought back even if his meant detriment to his health. Which it did, too many times quite frankly.

But yeah the kid reminded Jack of himself and he honestly wasn’t so sure wether that was a good or bad thing. Things had moved incredibly fast paced this week and maybe putting Rhys in his team had been a mistake. But it’s not like Jack would rip this promotion away from Rhys.

God he felt like he was getting soft. That or he was merely just interesting in seeing what would play out.

Maybe he’d be better distancing himself a little from Rhys.

Maybe they should also cancel their morning meetings. A loss for Jack for sure, none of that great coffee for him. But whatever, there were enough ways to get caffeinated on this station, he’d managed before.

Jack sent Rhys a message and dragged himself out of bed. _May as well get some work done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you wanna come chat or look at my art you can find me here:  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/StingAfterDark?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor)  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!!! A bit late with this update because I was in a life slump and I wasn't writing more for later chapters nor was I proof reading this, oops!

The first weekend in their new apartment was fan-fuckin’-tasctic. And that was without furniture! He and Vaughn basically just milled about and unpacked but they were both absolutely vibrating with excitement.

Admittedly, putting away things was also rather soothing for Rhys. It also felt like a nice change of pace to be actively doing something and not feel under a massive pressure to get it done. It was sad not to put back up his Handsome Jack posters. But what was the need when Rhys was the man himself almost on the daily. He didn't get rid of them though, don't be silly. Instead he just had them stacked and placed neatly in one his desk drawers.

Monday came around all too quickly. Yeah, he loved his job, but damn, Rhys would love nothing more than more time to just lay about on the floor with his best bro. However, furniture wouldn’t pay for itself. Besides, Rhys was also excited to see Jack again. He especially wanted to tell the highly-murderous CEO that he got some ice and drank his gift on-the-rocks.

Rhys wasn’t the biggest fan of whiskey but the one that Jack had gifted was just simply amazing. He is, however, unsure wether that was because it was actually good whiskey or that because it was a gift from none other than _Handsome Jack_ that Rhys tried to convince himself it was the former.

Blurry-eyed and dazed Rhys fumbled around to shut off his alarm. He used his echo eye to scroll through his notifications. Usually Rhys liked to use his echo device, it’s easier to type out his responses. There were many a time that, through his echo eye, Rhys had accidentally sent a message he’d meant to delete. But his echo eye was great for checking on all his socials from the warmth of his bed.

Immediately his eyes were draw to a message, from Jack.

_THEHJ_

_5:05 – heya pumpkin, gonna say no mornin meetings 4 this week, 4get about the coffee_ ☕️ 

_5:11 – if u didn’t know, it’s bcuz i'm a busy CEO_

And that’s simple all it read. Rhys read it again and again, thinking the simple message was trying to tell him something else. Why did Jack cancel the meetings, why did he message it at 5am and _why_ did it take him 6 minutes to tag on that part at the end. Jack’s usual track record is word vomit and text spams, the gap seemed, _unusual._

In theory, Rhys should have been pleased. No more Handsome Jack breathing down his neck to get this project done, but it was also kinda nice to see a slightly softer side to Jack, which came in the form of him being crabby and sleepy. Better than shouty I- _will_ -kill-you Jack, by miles. But yeah, Rhys was kinda sad about it. He wouldn’t be able to catch Jack for lunch today either as he’d promised Yvette and Vaughn he’d have lunch with them. Which reminded him, him to ask Gaige if she wants to join.

——

Rhys made his way down to the usual cafeteria. The one he’d always attended before being spoilt by the new fancy lounge. He wished he were up there now but it’d been so long since he had lunch with his best buddies, he missed it.

Gaige refused his invitation to lunch, saying that she was really busy and in a critical part of a project, Rhys had tried to see just _what_ project she was working on, but he was promptly shoed out of the room. He chalked it up to Gaige working on his new arm and she wanted it to be a surprise. The sentiment made him smile. But, it also just made him want to see it even more.

But overall, his day had been a bit crap so far. Whilst he worked Rhys thought up all sorts of reasons why Jack cancelled their morning meetings for that week. The CEO had thrown the excuse that he was busy but because of how delayed that message was, it was complete bullshit. The theory Rhys had convinced himself is that Jack hates being around him.

Which just made Rhys feel tense and all kinds of useless. So, majority of the day he worked incredibly hard on the side project. Hoping to please Jack with his initiative, to show him that Rhys was actually useful.

The rational part of his brain knew he was useful; why else would he still be working on Jack’s gun. But, his irrational part drowned out every bit of reason and he was consumed with low self-worth.

He really wasn’t in the mood for Vaughn and Yvette to question him on ‘being off’ so Rhys tried his absolute hardest to appear normal, talking about trivial things like his office or chatting away about what they thought about Gaige, which was all positive things. They didn’t question Rhys once.

The trio sat down with their lunches, which they were treated to by Rhys.

Conversation flowed as they happily munched away. Rhys was telling them about the shotgun he was working on, keeping the details as loose as possible. He’d probably tell Vaughn in more detail at home, but in the caf there were waaaayyyy too many possible listeners. Rhys’ mood was actually starting to turn around and get more positive.

Sadly it didn’t last long.

“Well, well, look who we have here.” A disgustingly confident voice sounded behind him. _Vasquez._

Instantly Rhys clenched his jaw, stomach lurching. He willed himself to be composed before turning around to face the asswipe, bored expression on his face. Rhys chose not to say anything, just simply glare at the man.

“Didn’t think I’d be seeing your face again. You’ve not been at work for a whole week. Saw your desk had been emptied when I came in on Monday morning, the best site I ever did see, I tell you.”

Rhys continued to stay silent, but his blood was beginning to boil. “Now I thought it too good to be true, so I checked my department, you were no longer there. Actually, I couldn’t find you my systens _at all_. Rhysie, you truly got my hopes up that you’d been _fired_.” Everyone at the table knew the implications behind the last word.

Vasquez looked over his fingernails before continuing. “So, where are you working now?” Rhys honestly didn’t know what to answer, he obviously couldn’t reveal the nature of his new job. Could he?

“Wait, I got it. Janitorial! I know cleaning staff aren’t on the system so it checks out.” The inky haired man let out an overly enthusiastic laugh.

“Uh... no. No, I’m not.” Rhys tried his hardest to sound confident and firm with his response but it tumbled out his mouth stuttered and bleeding anxiety. Vasquez took Rhys’ reaction as confirmation.

“Oh my _god_ you _are!_ You’re so embarrassed it’s hilarious!! _Man_ you must have really embarrassed yourself in front of Handsome Jack with those blueprints. Honestly I’m surprised he didn’t just kill you. Which, if you didn't guess, were my intentions. Instead he just decimated your career and sent you to janitorial. Oh this is priceless.” Vasquez continued obnoxiously laughing.

Rhys felt incredibly trapped. Here he was, in an incredibly high position that he couldn’t rub in the face of Vasquez.

“Shut the fuck up _Hugo_ ,” Yvette started, “I’ll have you know Rhys is-“ in a panic Rhys kicked Yvette under the table, shaking his head at her. He was honoured Yvette would stand up to him. But the last thing he wanted for any of them to face Jack’s wrath at the accidental reveal of Rhys’ new position.

Unfortunately Vasquez had caught the interaction, in his eyes this had further backed the case of his theory, that Rhys had been severely demoted. He barked out an uncomfortably loud laugh that had a lot of people turning and looking in their direction. Rhys’ cheeks prickled with heat as he could feel new gazes stabbing him. He felt rather vulnerable in all honesty.

“Awh, Rhys, _Rhysie._ You even have your friends trying to lie on your behalf. This is _hilarious_.” Rhys had honestly had enough, he stood up and slammed his hands on the table, rattling the cutlery and further drawing more attention to himself. The room grew quieter and the growing silence was deafeningly. Rhys was breathing, hard. Both out of anger and the anxiety of having all eyes on him. He sharply turned around and walked to the closest exit, it wasn’t in the right direction of the elevator to his office but he just needed to get out of the room.

Nothing could have prepared him for what Vasquez shouted after him. “I hope it isn’t too hard on janitorial to have someone as _USELESS_ as you on their team.”

Rhys' stomach dropped at hearing those words. He knew that taking something said my Hugo Vasquez, of all people, shouldn't be taken to heart. But, he was feeling delicate todat anyway and this just tipped him over the edge. Tears stung his eyes and after the cafeteria doors closed behind him, he broke into a sprint, running off to the safety of his own office. Eyes downcast. The whole situation affected him more than it should have. Which is due to how vulnerable he already was after whole morning of overthinking.

Useless.

_Useless._

——

  
The week was rough for Rhys, Vasquez’s word rung through his head on repeat, mixed in with his own self-doubt. He was not in a good place.

There was a silver-lining though. Rhys absolutely threw himself into his work, an attempt to prove his worth. Prove it to who? Rhys wasn’t sure. Working felt like the right thing to do. But it was an incredibly unhealthy amount of work. Rhys started at his usual time, working through right past lunch and until late at night and then when he’d got home he’d work even more in his own room.

Vaughn and Yvette were incredibly worried and voiced their concern on a few occasions but Rhys always brushed it off. In the end they believed him that he was over the whole Vasquez incident. It’s not that they were bad friends and didn’t notice, it was just that Rhys was _really_ good at convincing them he was _fine._ It was something he'd done ever since he was a child.

Vaughn was also worried about Rhys eating; after living with each other for the past few years his bespectacled best friend knew he tended to forgo eating when he is busy working away, in case it interrupted his flow or he genuinely did forget. So Rhys was forced to cook himself lunches to take. Easy things to take a bit of here and there whilst working like pasta, salad, etc etc. And every night when Rhys got home Vaughn asked to see his empty lunch box. But Rhys hadn’t actually eaten them. No he was wayyyy, too busy to do that. Instead he dumped the contents in the trash on his way home. He knew if his mother was there to see it she would absolutely chew his ear off. Not only about wasting food but for wasting away. At least in the evenings he did eat. Making himself and Vaughn their evening meal.

Thankfully Gaige was also too preoccupied with her own work to leave her lab. And the other two, well, three coworkers on the floor? He didn’t see them at all. Occasionally when traversing to and from his office he’d hear muffled sounds from Nakayama and Nina working away. But other than that, it was almost as if they weren’t there. And Wilhelm? Still on Pandora. Probably, Rhys wasn't entirely sure.

Jack hadn’t spoken to him at all since the text message on Monday either.

Of all the weeks to be left alone, Rhys was glad it was this one. He was actually making great progress with Jack’s pistol. It’d taken him less time than he thought. Well, saying that. Rhys was putting in a ridiculous amount of hours into his work. But still, it felt too quick. And because Rhys had absolutely no faith in his own actions currently, he felt that it was bad. There was many a time where Rhys just contemplated deleting the file and burning all the paper copies. Starting from scratch or excepting strangulationg from the CEO. Thankfully these were only passing thoughts. But, the boughs of frustration were exhausting.

By the time the weekend rolled around Rhys was actually ready for a break. He’d gotten a lot out of his system. Of course Monday’s lunch incidenct and the feeling of uselessness still rattled around in his brain. Overall he wasn't as tense, the insult not stinging _as_ much.

Vaughn, for the most part of the weekend, had kept Rhys occupied and his mind off work. Saturday and Sunday played out with them watching films or playing games. But after excusing himself to go to bed for the night, Rhys would go straight to him computer and work more. He just _had_ to show his worth. Plus working was a healthier coping method of his. 

——

It was Monday again in a flash. It’d been a week since his horrible run-in with Vasquez, a week since Jack had, hopefully only temporarily, cancelled their morning meetings. But it also currently marked the start of Rhys’ third week in this position. He couldn’t believe how fast his time was going already and despite the challenging time as of late, Rhys was still incredibly happy for this job.

But back to Jack, Rhys wondered a lot wether his meeting with Jack would be going ahead this morning, probably not. The lack of message from the CEO could honestly be taken either way. Regardless, Rhys played it safe and made two coffees that morning. It was dumb to think, be he’d actually missed making Jack a coffee. Sure, it was nice for Rhys to be able to use his favourite travel mug again, even only for a little while. But putting in crazy amounts of milk and sugar into Jack’s drink never failed to elicit a laugh from Rhys.

He made sure to pack his lunch box in the bag, Vaughn was still insisting Rhys do it. He was flattered by the sentiment so didn’t feel the need to argue. Plus, if he didn’t want it he could always just dump it out.

Rhys went about his commute like clockwork, trudging past muffled sound from behind Nakayama’s door. He tried not to dwell on what weird shit that man got up to. Rhys was incredibly uneasy around him so wanted as little to with him as possible.

The closer the door was, the more Rhys bit the inside of his cheek, anxiety welling up. When it opened to reveal it was empty his lungs deflated in a sigh of disappointment. Jack wasn’t there at all. There was still a shrapnel of hope that Jack would come bursting his way into the room at any minute now. He set down Rhys’- now Jack’s- favourite travel mug next to where the latter usually sits and Rhys busied himself with reading through his notes. He was actually kinda excited to show Jack the progress so far on this project. He was also nervous in case the CEO hated it. But Rhys tried not to think about that option.

10 minutes of waiting turned into 20 turning into an hour. It was then that Rhys gave up and just started his work. Jack’s coffee was beyond cold this point and Rhys would be lying if he said he wasn’t dejected.

After about 2 hours of working the sound of Rhys’ office door sliding open had him whipping around. Immediately he was ready to scold Jack for being late or not telling messaging him in regards to their morning meeting. But instead it was Gaige stood in the doorway. Rhys felt guilty for blowing the red-head off all week and he said as much to her.

Gaige laughed and waved him off, insisting that she and Deathtrap had done the same. _Duty calls_ and all that.

“Don’t get me wrong for asking this, but, what do you want?” He asked in a sweet tone.

Gaige ignored the first part of what he said and faked hurt. He _knew_ she’d do this. “Do you really not want me in here that much? how rude of you.”

“And how jumping-to-conclusions of _you_.” Rhys mused.

“ _Funny_. Anyway I was just coming to tell you that you _are_ coming to lunch with me today, it’s been like a _whole_ ass week since I’ve had lunch with you! All holed up in your office. Deathtrap’s missed you.” Deathtrap just floated behind her, unmoving.

Rhys let out a laugh before replying. “If I recall correctly, you also have been holed up in your lab sooooo.” Gaige rolled her eyes. “But sure, why not, I’m missing that lounge.” Which was a true statement. The hardest part of working non-stop the past week was not just going and spending time in, what Rhys believed to be, the best lounge in all 6 galaxies.

Gaige left his office laughing and Rhys turned back to his work.  
  


——

His stomach sat in an uncomfortable knot. When Rhys had returned to his project his mind wondered. Well, it didn’t exactly wander. _Fixated_ was a better way to put it. To his upmost displeasure he just kept thinking about what Vasquez had said to him. He’d thought about it the whole week, sure. But today it seemed especially vivid. Probably because it was a week to the day, at the same time and Rhys just kept recycling the words in his head.

_Useless._

Rhys peeled himself away from his desk to go and collect Gaige. He ran a hand over his face, gearing himself up to see people. As he was leaving he scooped up the tub of food Vaughn had made him bring. Rhys figured he may as well try to eat. It’s not like he could sit there and do nothing he lounge. He supposed he could just chat. But he fully well knew that Gaige would have asked questions. Considering his especially delicate disposition today, that was something Rhys wanted to avoid.

As the office door opened Rhys was surprised to see Nina in the hallway. The large-framed woman was walking to her office, she looked up as Rhys’ movement caught her attention. Pleasant greetings were passed between them. “Rhys,” he started. “I have cool new surgery this afternoon, you come see. Yes?”

He was taken aback by the offer, for a multitude of reasons. Firstly, who in their right mind would want to sit in on watching surgery, especially after lunch. Actually, scratch that. Rhys new for a solid fact that Jack would. But what Rhys mulled over the most was that she had asked him to watch in. Not in the literal sense of him being asked. But, he thought about the implications of her wanting him there. Rhys wasn’t sure if he was overthinking this part though.

The sentiment of such a simple offer mixed in with Rhys’ overwhelming feeling of uselessness and made him feel more nauseous than he already felt.

“No, I am quite alright Nina. Thank you very much for the offer though… it means a lot.” Rhys debated adding the last part of the sentence. But fuck it, it was true after all.

Nina smiled warmly and without warning she grabbed Rhys’ mechanical arm and pulled him into a tight hug.

Rhys’ nerves were set alight with confusion and a little bit of awkwardness. Strangely, also some comfort. He let out a little squeak of surprise, unsure what to do. The hug was, _nice,_ it was actually everything Rhys needed right now and he felt a little of the tension slip from his fragile frame. Just as he worked up the courage to return the hug Nina let him go. He offered a sheepish smile before Nina abruptly said “I go now.”

And with that, Rhys was left alone in the corridor. Today, this week, hell, this _month_ seemed incredibly insistent that Rhys had to go on a confusing rollercoaster of emotions. He really wanted off.

The warmth from Nina’s bear hug was still lingering was Rhys entered Gaige’s office. “Uhhh, so Nina invited me to watch her perform surgery.” He stated.

“Well hello to you too.” Gaige retorted.

“I turned her down, naturally. But even weirder, she like, pulled me into a hug.”

Gaige cracked up in laughter. Rhys chuckled along nervously. “Sorry, sorry.” She waved breathlessly trying to calm down. “That is _amazing._ ”

“Honestly I wish I could offer you a reason she did that but that woman, is an absolute mystery. She doesn’t give amazing hugs though.”

Rhys hummed in agreement.

Gaige leapt up from her chair and breezed out of the office, Deathtrap following intently behind her. As did Rhys.

The three made their way up to the lounge, their topic of discussion being on Yvette and Vaughn. It made Rhys feel all kinds of happy that both parties were getting along well. _Really_ well in fact. Maybe they should make plans to all chill together or something. That’d be nice. They'd all been echoing each other a lot an had actually added the red head to their group chat.

As the elevator came to a halt, they filed out. Gaige asked if Rhys wanted any food ordering and he shook his head and held up his lunchbox. She turned to Meg, which Rhys was aware was now her name and gave her a food order before thanking her profusely and heading towards the lounge. Rhys couldn’t wait to just stare at the fish, he absolutely adored aquariums. In fact, it Rhys had a big office like Jack he’d install a massive dramatic walk-through aquarium leading up to his desk.

Rhys was ripped out of his jovial daydreaming when none other than the-man-himself was lounged on the sofa, stuffing his face with the same pretzels he had the last time they’d spent lunch together, which was like what? two weeks ago? Rhys' stomach twisted painfully. This was the first time he’d seen or even heard from Jack since waking up a week ago today.

The CEO looked over in the direction of door and waved at them. “Sup kiddos.” Is all he offered. Jack took his hand out of the pretzel bag and hoisted himself up off the sofa, walking over to the table, packet in hand. He dropped the bag down before plopping himself into a chair.

The other two sat down next to each other, across from Jack. Rhys being the one to sit directly in from of him. Rhys avoided his gaze, fiddling with the clip-locks on his tub. He could feel Jack’s intense glare on him. The room was silent apart from the whirring of Deathtrap just behind them. So when Rhys popped each tab on the lid, it made a deafening click.

Gaige was the first one to cut the silence, she didn’t even register the strange atmosphere.

“Get this, Jack.” She chucked a little before continuing. It was just a retelling of the whole Nina giving Rhys and actually wonderful, hug. When she finished re-capping the event Jack laughed. But it wasn’t his usual laugh, well it was. But also not. Rhys had heard his laugh enough first hand to notice a slight edge to it, dryness perhaps. Whatever it was, it really didn’t help Rhys’ state of mind.

It threw his mind back to what he'd convinced himself of. That Jack didn't like being around him. The thoughts that had spiralled out of control with the incident with Vasquez. Rhys was tired of again and again his mind going to that place as it had done some near constant in the past week. With Jack’s presence across from him, it was easy to think about what Hugo has said about Rhys embarrassing himself in front of him. Rhys knew that was an incorrect statement, judging by the fact he was still alive and in this new position.

Unfortunately Rhys was in such a poor state of mind that he twisted all interactions with him and Jack. What if Rhys had embarrassed himself and Jack was merely keeping him around as entertainment. Getting his hopes up and establishing _whatever_ they had going on for the sake of just binning him off and laughing about it. 

Rhys stared at the pasta, poking it around with his fork. He felt no desire to eat.

“For fucks sake kiddo, eat your damn food.” Jack barked.

Both Rhys and Gaige looked up at Jack after his sudden outburst. “You’re wasting away, eat up. You’ll thank me later pumpkin.”

Rhys just shrugged, “I had quite a big breakfast I’m still kinda full actually.” He lied.

Jack hummed in response meaning: ‘you massive bullshitter’ but before the CEO could say anything the lounge door knocked and a Gaige skipped over to collect what, obviously, was her food. In that moment Rhys looked up to see Jack staring at him intently.

Leaning back, Rhys dropped his fork, into the box. He waited for Gaige to stop tearing into the paper of her sandwich before remarking. “Don’t lecture me about eating when you’re the one eating pretzels all the time.” Rhys changed the subject to Jack, hoping it would keep the man from grilling him further on his lack of eating. Which it did.

“I don’t even like this shit anyway.” Rhys huffed out an amused breath.

“Why eat them then?”

“Because I’m in a snacky mood, duuuuh.” Jack rolled his eyes, “and- well, pretzels are snacks.” Rhys honestly didn’t know what to say, that was the dumbest shit he’d ever fucking heard and he told the CEO just that.

Gaige chocked on her food at the whole exchange.

Jack sighed, pouted and folded his arms. Not unlike a toddler. “Fine then, give me your food. S’not like you’re eating it or anything.”

Rhys threw his hands up in a wordless ‘sure whatever’ gesture and slid the box over to him. He expected Jack to do a usual lengthy inspection for signs of traces of poison or whatever. Instead he just simply plucked up the fork and took a bite.

With a glance over at Gaige it was nice to see Rhys wasn’t the only one thinking it was weird. Jack piled in a few more mouth fulls before he began to speak, food still in his mouth. “What on earth is this?” He asked gesturing to the box with the for.

“Just some pasta is all. I threw in some spices and leftover chicken from-“

“Wait, you mean you _made_ this?” Jack interrupted and stared at Rhys, then down to the pasta then back to Rhys again. “ ** _This?_** ”

Rhys simply just nodded, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

“Pumpkin, this is _delicious_. Damn I didn’t know you could cook.”

Not knowing how to react was an understatement of how Rhys felt in that moment. The lunch was literally something he had thrown together. This led Rhys to believe Jack’s diet probably revolves around sad, packet food. No doubt troubled from a lifetime of backstabbing and assassination attempts. He was really shocked that Jack just started eating his food without even testing to see if it was tainted. This simple act really didn’t go unnoticed and it actually erased his earlier thought that Jack had merely kept him around to be a laugh.

Rhys genuinely smiled, before it was replaced with a look of disgust at Jack loading wayyyy too much into his mouth. Another glance over at Gaige and Rhys saw she was staring in shock at the whole thing.

Idly fiddling with his hands Rhys stared off into space, literally. He didn’t think he’d ever get sick of this view of Elpis.

“Rhysie, we’re going the shooting range.” Jack said, muffled around the food in mouth.

Taken aback, Rhys was staring dumbfounded at him. “Helloooooo, Rhys. Are you in there?” Jack waved a hand in front of his face.

Rhys nudged it away, “yeah, sorry. You just caught me off guard there. I’ll have to decline I’ve got work to-“

“That wasn’t a request, Kiddo.” He deadpanned, voice sharp. It had Rhys swallowing thickly. Jack turned to Gaige, “you’re not invited either, you have work to do.”

She chuckled in response, the sentiment not offending her in the slightest.

Jack finished the pasta and shoved the empty box back at Rhys. He stood up and walked off to leave the lounge. Just as he reached the door looked back at Rhys. “C’mon pumpkin, needed you here like, 5 minutes ago.”

Rhys left the box on the table, asking Gaige to put it on his desk, she agreed. The cybernetic man did that awkward half-jog over to Jack.

——

The elevator ride, for the most part, was awkward as shit. Rhys pointedly looked _anywhere_ but Jack, the latter just tapped his foot impatiently. He wanted to question Jack as the why- well, _this_ was happening. But with how the man had responded to being questioned on Rhys’ first day, he thought it’d be best to take his advice and stay quiet.

Rhys was so thankful when the elevator dinged on arrival and the pair unloaded.

There was a strong smell of warm metal and gunpowder filling the air. Rhys had actually been to the shooting range quite a lot. He isn’t afraid to admit that he does enjoy the feeling of a gun in his hands. Though he hasn’t got any, _real life,_ experience with shooting. Just in the range and then a few sessions in the simulation arena.

Majority of Hyperion staff are gun trained. Makes sense for staff to know their way arond one, when your company is in charge of manufacturing the most powerful weaponry in the universe. But not just that, weaponry being such a violent business there’s the potential of a rival company trying to take over Helios. So, it doesn’t hurt to have staff who can double up as army numbers. Especially when most of the security on Helios is robots. All it takes is one EMP and Helios is a bit screwed. Well, anyway, point being Rhys does enjoy shooting.

As much as he was reluctant to go, due to feeling uncomfortable around Jack (who had been off god knows where for the past week), Rhys was glad he was dragged along. Shooting made him feel so much better. It also made him feel good at something; due to his echo eye Rhys has an almost perfect aim. Also, thought about imagining Vasquez’s face as the target, it sounded like perfection. A small pang of something unpleasant stung Rhys at the thought of his ex-superior.

The right wall of the corridor, that he and Jack were walking down, was shared with the main shooting range. It was made of this bulletproof glass so you could see in a whole line of people shooting. It wasn't too dissimilar to a bowling alley. Just with, you know, guns intead. Gunshots were muffled by the thick glass. A few people cast glances in their direction. Probably just staring in awe at Jack.

After walking for what felt like forever, the pair came to a stop. Well, Jack came to a stop and Rhys, too busy watching people on the other side of the glass, almost smacked right into his back. Kinda like how he did during the tour on his first day. Jack really needed to quit it with this abrupt stopping. That or Rhys had to pay attention more and maybe not walk to close to the CEO.

The door to the room they were about to head into was grand. No where near as cool as Jack’s office doors. But they were large and were made of the same golden coloured material. Jack input a code and did a retinal scan, which was weird. All the other doors he’d seen Jack use didn’t require anything like this as they used Gaige’s flawless scanning system.

“How come you had to put a code in?” Rhys plucked up the courage to ask.

The doors opened and Jack waved him in, closing them quickly behind Rhys. “There’s waayyyyyy too many prototypes in here pumpkin, I don’t want to risk someone slipping in and getting their greasy mitts on them.”

They're entered a corridor which had an identical door and terminal to the one they had just gone through. _Better safe than sorry_ he supposes. They passed the second door in the same manner.

Rhys looked around in awe, the room was massive. It had 6 different lanes for shooting. 2 sets of 3 distances, the final set having an eye watering length, but Rhys knew for sure he’d still be able to his the target sheet right between the eyes. Actually, the targets weren’t sheets like he was used to in the main room. Instead dummies were strung up, these looked expensive. They probably were more for the test of the elemental effects a lot of the guns in the room had on them. Interesting and exciting. Rhys also noticed there was a room off the the left that had ‘simulation room’ signposted above it.

As mentioned earlier, Rhys had been in a few of the simulations but they’re really hard to get a session for. It’s expensive to run so staff have to pay for it out their own pocket or be lucky enough to have a time booked as a part of their work. Rhys had only been to paid ones, these sessions were usually gifted to him by his best friends. Due to this being, none other than Handsome Jack’s, personal firing range, Rhys guessed that it’d be available to use and he wouldn’t have to pay for it. He was itching to get in there.

Jack busied himself on a console and Rhys continued to explore the room with his eyes as he stood, kinda awkwardly, by the entrance. There were racks and racks of interesting guns. So many. All in different shapes, sizes, colours and of course, bullet types. Some guns Rhys had recognised to be new or close to release ones. But there were a lot Rhys had never seen before and he was like a kid in a sweet shop staring at them all. He’d plucked up the courage to walk over to one of the racks, looking as a particular rifle caught his eye.

It had a stunning black handle, a red stripe cutting for the middle. The barrel was a cold silver. Various golden plates were affixed to the gun for the blocky, signature Hyperion look. The sight on top was sleek and sharp but also had a beautiful curve to it. The most striking part was the purple glow it emanated. A slag effect gun. This was _top_ of the line Hyperion technology. Rhys had never actually used a slag weapon so he didn’t know the effects all too well. But he had heard of the dire consequences. A slagged enemy had their life sucked out of them, glowing purple as weapons deal increased damage. Rhys would be lying if he said he wouldn’t be intrigued by a live demonstration.

“Gorgeous isn’t she.” A voice purred into Rhys’ ear, causing him to jump.

“Fucking hell.” Rhys squeaked, a hand on his chest.

Jack grinned at him. “Aw _man!_ You’re a little scaredy cat aren’t you Rhysie. This little beaut is what I like to call ‘Operational Hybridificaton’ or OH! For short, because that’s what you’ll be saying when the slag rips through your bones and makes you feel absolutely _everything_.” Jack laughed and reached out to pick up the weapon from the rack. “Well, actually it’d be more screaming than ‘oh!’ But you get the point.” Jack gestured a wave with one hand, the rifle in the others..

Rhys just stared in awe, a beautiful weapon being held by such a beautiful man. God he wishes his echo eye could take pictures. Because he’d love to savour the sight. Rhys felt his cheeks warm up.

Jack studied the weapon in his hands, he checked the bullet chamber and looked down the sight. As he did so he made a “pew” sound and pretended to shoot the gun. Rhys laughed in response, which made Jack grin widely.

He handed the gun to Rhys who took it with all the delicacy of someone holding a newborn baby. Jack went rifling thought draws until he came back with a few clips of bullets. She’s not on market just yet. There’s nothing wrong, we’re just waiting for the middle of the season to showcase her. People will be gagging for new guns, as they always are and the last thing I want is for OH to blend into the background. Which is a good choice considering you’re weapon, the one with the shielf mod, is due for the next season's launch. And that’s gonna be a winner.” Jack winked at Rhys and went to start loading the rifle. But Rhys was already reaching out for the case. The CEO looked at him, taken aback a bit, but he did relent the clip.

Rhys felt completely flattered at predictions that his gun design will sell well. But he was punched in the gut a little by doubt and fear. What if it _didn’t_ sell well. Would Rhys be fired? _No, no._ He figuratively shook his head. Jack had said to never question him and if he had faith that Rhys’ gun will sell, it will. But still, he was anxious.

Loading the gun was a great way to keep his mind busy. Rhys wasn’t a stranger to rifles, especially Hyperion ones, so it was quite easy for him to load it up and cock it in place, armed and ready to shoot. He made sure the safety was flicked on.

“Damn Kiddo. You really are full of surprised, didn’t exactly take you for someone who knew their way around guns. This whole,” Jack gestured to all of him “-look doesn’t exactly scream gun competency.”

Rhys quirked an eyebrow at him and shrugged it off. “It’s good stress relief.” He smiled at Jack, who still looked a little surprised, but mostly amused.

The taller man took off to one of the lanes with the longest distance. Rhys usually always wore ear defenders whilst shooting, not wanting to damage his hearing. But there wasn’t any in the booth and he didn’t exactly want to ask Jack for some. He’d look _totally_ lame.

Instead he just hoisted the rifle up to his shoulder and flicked off the safety. Is eyes flitted back to look at Jack, who watched, _intensely_ , arms crossed over his chest. Rhys nodded to him and turned back to look down the scope.

It was actually really intimidating shooting in front of Jack. The room was silent apart from the clicking of the weapon as he aimed it up, with the help of his echo eye. Rhys’ mind was loud and busy, a lot of conflicting feelings and emotions buzzing around.

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

Still and calm.

As expected, Rhys did imagine the target to be Vasquez. The words of his ex-supervisor thrummed through his mind.

 _Useless_

**_BANG_ **

_Useless_

**_BANG_ **

_Someone useless doesn’t put a bullet in your dick with such precision._

**_BANG_ **

Rhys was in a trance and kept going until only the click of the trigger sounded, signalling that he needed to reload the gun. Rhys had shot ten times which, he noted, was quite a large magazine size for a rifle. Each bullet had been like a crack of lightening. The drawback on the gun was extreme. To be expected from something so powerful. Rhys’ cybernetic arm was great at controling that though. 

For the first time Rhys felt still, calm and content. The sound of loud, slow applause brought him back to the present. He turned around to face Jack who was clapping at him, but he didn’t see any ounce of sarcasm in his demeanour. He was genuinely clapping Rhys, who let himself smirk a little and offer a courtesy, rifle still in hand.

Jack scoffed at him and reached out to press a button. A whirring sounded so Rhys figured the dummy was being brought over to them. Jack began to walk over to Rhys and he turned back around. The dummy was glowing purple. He expected it to sizzle and burn like corrosive effects, but it didn’t it just, glowed a painfully pretty hue. Pretty anticlimactic, but Rhys was sure it was the opposite on actual targets. Slag was all about inflicting extra damage to your opponents after all.

He leaned in to inspect the holes he’s shot. Rhys managed to get all the money shots. Right between the eyes, in the heart but most importantly, a bullet in the crotch. Three in the crotch in fact, you know what for. Jack laughed loudly behind him. “Holy shit Rhysie, you got the dick _and_ balls. That is frickin’ _PRICELESS_. Whew. Hang on, I gotta take a picture of this.” He fumbled around in his pocket for his echo device. Rhys went to move out the way so he wouldn’t be in the picture. But Jack stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Uh-uh, you gotta show off your handywork. Do something funny like point at that abused wang.”

Rhys awkward shuffled back over next to the dummy, he crouched slightly. The rifle was raised in an upright position with his cybernetic hand. His flesh hand threw up an ok sign. “Now that’s what I’m talking about! Perfect, nice one Kitten.”

 _Kitten_ , huh, was that a new one? He hadn't heard Jack say that to him before. If he had he didn't remember it. Regardless, it caught Rhys off-guard and he was sure he made a funny face because Jack’s echo device sounded that another picture was taken. Neither of them said anything about that however. Rhys tried to let it slide.

He hoisted himself back up, which was hard to do with a heavy gun in your hands.

Jack had pocketed his echo device and walked to pick up another one of the clips he’d got out. “Excellent shots Rhysie, I’m guessing the whole robo-eye shiz helps.”

Rhys nodded, but he realised Jack’s back was turned. “Yep, though, even with the assistance rifles are still pretty tricky. I love using them though. Those and shotguns.”

Jack hummed appreciatively. “You ever heard of conference call?” 

“Yeah, of course I have! I would have a go with that gun."

“Oh Rhysie, you are a treat. Well I’ve got a modded version in my personal collection.”

Rhys looked confused, “but I thought this was your personal collection jack?”

He was waved off with a ‘pfffft’. “Don’t be silly. I wouldn’t keep my personal stuff so close to normal people. Nah these are just prototypes, discontinued ones and all that shiz. The more interesting weapons, but also the ones where there’s a change they’ll explode. I keep 'em here so they don’t blow a hole in my office.” Jack said incredibly casually. Rhys eyes the gun in his hand, concerned. Which didn’t go unnoticed and amused Jack to no end. “Don’t worry pumpkin, that ones not too dangerous. Only issue is slag leaking from the barrel sometimes. Which reminds me, those assholes in R&D should have that fied by now"

Luckily the barrell wasn’t leading then, but Rhys was mindful of where he was pointing the gun from now on.

Another round of rifle ammo was offered to him and Rhys took it with a thanks and loaded up the rifle again.

——

Jack was in awe. Rhys, skinny, lanky unassuming Rhys had just sunk 10 perfectly aimed bullets on the long distance range. To say he was surprised was an incredible understatement. He’d wanted to take a picture of it to show his (long finished with) ex girlfriend Nisha, she’d probably find it absolutely hilarious. But Jack didn’t know what overwhelmed him to want Rhys in the picture. Perhaps it was the way he’d tried to nervously move away as if he didn’t just shoot the dummy _in the cock and balls_. He wonders if Rhys had someone in mind whilst shooting away.

It made sense considering he was all mopey and sad during lunch. It’d crossed Jack’s mind that maybe _he_ was the one Rhys was imagining. He did go and ghost the kid for a whole week.

He’d wanted to distance himself; he'd quickly felt himself slipping into something akin to comfort, whenever he was around the younger male. And that was not something Jack wanted to deal with. Like _come on_ he barely even knew Rhys. Yet here he was, promoting the guy, drinking coffee _and_ food he made (which was absolutely delicious and thankfully lacked poison). Hell, Jack even helping him move in, gift in hand. Well, help was a stretch, he did just sit there and drink whiskey. But why not, let’s just go with help.

Regardless, whatever was going on between Rhys and Jack, friendship maybe? He really didn’t want to continue. At least that’s what he thought.

The whole week of cancelled meetings had been shit. He'd been pissy and shot more of his staff than usual. Jack had tried to convince himself that it was just because he was antsy to find out about his new gun. But he _knew_ that wasn't why he had been in a mood. Jack regretted cancelling their morning meetings, terribly so. But, Handsome Jack does _not_ go back on his word. Instead, he went to the lounge every lunch to see talk to Rhys there. Much to his displeasure, the entire week he hadn’t been there.

Sure, he could have just checked up on Rhys, or demand him to go to the lounge. But, he didn’t want Rhys to think he cares or anything. _Nope certainly not, he doesn’t care._

Well, then why didn’t he just resume their meetings this morning? The thing is, he was actually planning on it, but he woke up late. Which was a rare thing for Jack to do. But there was a security breach Sunday evening. Nothing major. But severe enough where Jack himself had to deal with it.

That was unimportant though. What Jack couldn’t stop thinking about was Rhys’ attitude during lunch. He was really spaced out. Kinda looked like a kicked puppy. Was that Jack’s fault? Maybe. But, all he did was skip their meetings. He even threw a line in there about Rhys being competent enough to to work on it without fucking up. Which was true, Jack had faith in Rhys.

It was actually kind of awkward in the elevator ride down, he didn’t know what to say instead he just tapped his foot. Jack hadn’t felt awkward in years. Last time was like, when he started at Hyperion. _That_ many years. This- _whole_ situation had Jack frustrated. Why is some kid, he barely knows making him, _Handsome Frickin’ Jack,_ feel like an anxious teen.

But throughout Jack internal monologue, he came out still confused wether he was the reason for Rhys’ less than peachy mood.

Rhys had finished loading another round in, Jack’s curiosity got the better of him.

“So who pissed in your cereal to get you all worked up like this?” Jack guessed and with the way Rhys’ shoulders tensed, the assumption hit the nail on the head.

Jack was equally surprised that Rhys actually responded. He assumed it’d just be waved off.

“Some dickbag I used to work with is going around and telling people I’ve been demoted to janitorial.”

Of all the things that could have been said, he really didn’t expect it to be that. The unexpected statement had him laughing.

Rhys looked at him, actually kinda hurt at the reaction of laughter. “I’m not laughing at you, kiddo, you just... -you just caught me off guard is all.” Jack wasn’t exactly sure why he was explaining his reaction. “But that’s a stupid thing to get upset about. Just tell him you work for me Dum Dum. Well, everyone works for me. What I mean is tooootally rub his face in it that you’re working on a secret project for yours truly.” He winked.

The cybernetic man’s face scrunched up in thought. “Tell him? But I thought I wasn’t allowed to say anything about getting this job?”

Jack supposes he did elude that was the case. But the kid’s fault for not asking. “Yes and no. Like everyone in Helios is aware your devision _exist._ So, Brag away, whatever, I don’t care. Just so long as you don’t reveal any of the projects being worked on. Also don’t talk about the other people on the team, especially not Gaige. Her being an outlaw and all.”

Rhys smiled, offering a light breathy laugh.

“I’ll be sure to rub it in his face next time I see him then, which is hopefully never.”

“Attaboy.” Jack clapped his shoulder. “Anything else bothering you? I’m only asking so you don’t ruin my new gun designs with being all emotional.” He half-joked.

Rhys looked like he wanted to say something. Instead he shook his head. Which not going to lie, actually really pissed Jack off. He asking if the man is okay, which isn’t something that Jack just _does_. But whatever, Rhys was the one with the massively powerful gun here. Not like he would shoot Jack, nah he was more so worried about getting flicked by the drippy slag barrel or something like that.

Jack watched as Rhys walked over and continued shooting.

The pair stayed in the shooting range for the rest of the day. Rhys only did one more round of Operational Hybridification before he swapped for another gun. Jack also started shooting some lead into the dummies.

He actually wanted to run a simulation demo but they’d lost track of time on the normal range, moving between different weapons. It was about time for Jack to go back and do some work. Especially considering the executive ball was coming up soon. About a week and a half away actually. All he knew was the OH was to be released the same day. The exec ball had important people from his competitors in attendance (under a strict no gun policy) and Jack toooootally wanted to show off that beauty of a rifle.

A dull click in his hands told him the pistol he was using had finished the clip. _That’s about enough for today._ This last gun had been really fun. A fire pistol that had a bit of gasoline in the bullets for a really fast ignition. This gun was hard to perfect, _a lot_ of deaths in R&D. But this was Jack’s favourite model from the last season and he’d been meaning to get one of them for his personal collection.

He put the gun back on the rack and watched as Rhys was also using a pistol, but a corrosive one. Jack watched as the green acid tore through the ballistic gel dummy. The pair had gone through a crazy amount of dummy’s today, wordlessly firing away. Well, they had the odd joke and conversation here and there. More so just talking about the weapons they were using and stuff. It was nice for Jack to talk to someone who knows what they’re on about.

Sometimes Rhys was an annoying stuttering mess, which pissed Jack off to no end. But as soon as you get the lanky lad talking about guns, it makes for a really fucking fun conversation.

Rhys had finished with his click and was about to reach for another one but stopped when he saw Jack watching him. With his outstretched hand he offered Jack a small wave. The action shouldn’t have had Jack smiling like it did.

“Think it’s time we wrap this up cupcake. I’ve got work to get back to. The OH launch and all.”

The other man nodded in understanding, re-mounting the weapon he had been using. “Which speaking of the OH launch, the day of, is the Exec Ball. Make sure you’ve got a suit for it. But your first pay check is the same day. So I’ll get Meg on with finance to sort you out an advance for some time this week. I’ll get her to pay you half so you can buy your furniture. I probably should have done it as soon as I saw your empty ass apartment but-“ Jack shrugged. He was going to continue with the sentiment but didn’t know what he was planning on saying.

Rhys seemed the recognise that the ball was a thing. It'd be surprising if he _didn't_ know about the Executive ball. It was only the most prestigious party in the universe. The shoulders of the young man tensed up though and Jack noticed it. But instead of saying something he busied himself by picking up the used rounds and placing them in the disposal bin, stopping to thank Jack. Once everything was cleared away they left the shooting range and Jack double and triple checked that he’d locked it. They left in different elevators as Jack was heading to his office and Rhys was going back to his.

For the first time in a while, Jack was actually really excited for the Executive ball. Typically he did look forward to it but he was like _excited,_ excited for it. He convinced himself it was because he got to unveil the badass slag rifle.

But, for some reason, all he could think about was Rhys in that damn drunken selfie. Of all times to think about it, why now? Jack wondered how good Rhys would look in a proper suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo spicy!! These boys. Also the exec ball is going to be excitingggg. But we have some other biz before we get there. Also the rifle that was mentioned is this beauty:  
> https://borderlands.fandom.com/wiki/Hybridfication
> 
> I've also had some absolutely lovely comments!!! If I don't reply I do apologise, but I read them all and they make me so incredibly happy <3
> 
> If you wanna come chat or look at my art you can find me here:  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/StingAfterDark?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor)  
> 


End file.
